


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: A bit ooc maybe, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lime, M/M, Time Travel, curse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several weeks after Shizuka Hio attacked Cross Academy, Zero was sent by the Hunter Association to handle a case of missing people. But they didn't know that it was not caused by the level Es, and Zero found himself in time that's not supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Vampire Knight isn't mine, it's Matsuri Hino's. I'm sure you've known it.
> 
> Warning : The timeline story begins a few weeks after Shizuka Hio attacked Cross Academy.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just a beginner in English, so if there are any typo or bad grammar, please… ignore it… or tolerate it… or correct it and let me know through comment.

It's a cursed object, and he doesn't mean to touch it. Zero knows what curses can do, and he knows this curse is  _ **the culprit**_ of vanishing people right out of existence, not the level Es.

Zero is staring hard to the rune carved gold ornate that attached to a stone-made building, hidden in a cave that located in Kuran Clan region. He got the information from the documentations he could get, which is to say hardly at all. Just from some incomplete reports in Hunter Association library and some old article clippings. There's a rumor of riches – buried treasure bullshit that he knows better than to believe. But between the rumors and the news about many hiker disappeared, he decided to trust them.

He also knows that it's not because of the cave itself.  _Surely_ there has to be something in it, because sometimes there are people who go in and still come out again.

So, Zero comes to investigate, carrying a full duffel on his shoulder – stocked with food, water and medicines, and of course his Bloody Rose – because if he's going to get vanished somewhere, he prefers to be prepared to survive wherever that happens to be. In his experience, people never just disappear, they must be go somewhere else.

The cave is wider and more moss than he expects, which made him wonder if the building in front of him is a tomb because the building looks ancient. The flashlight sits warm and heavy in his hand, steady as his eyes traces the runecarving on the gold ornate along the walls.

Now, what should he do?

Because as far as he knows, there's no way to stop an ancient curse. He can't eliminate the curse or purify it until it's harmless. All he can think of is to demolish this building in ruins and burying it. Jeez... the plan's too tempting, because he can see that bloody Kuran's face in shock when he found out that his ancestor building in ruins, but he also realizes that Hunter Association will never appreciate it, plus that will make the Vampire Councils  **more**  wanted his head.

If he could touch the runes _,_  maybe he could find and locate weaknesses in the letters.

He's still busy thinking it through when the ground shakes violently. It's not enormous tremor, not even out of the ordinary from what he knows of the area, but it's enough to upset his balance, and make his hands touched the golden ornate. The flash of gold appeared, blinded his vision, and for an instant burning sensation enveloped his body before everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

He wakes disoriented, his head throbbing painfully behind his eyes. Cold air blows breezy sweep of his body, while he's trying to see in the blinding darkness. His back aches where he lies, he groans loudly as his hand touched a small stalagmite that digs into his ribs.

Oh, God... what's happened?

He moans as he sit up, stiff and aching, and wishes that he still had his flashlight so he could take in his surroundings, the place still dark even with his vampire vision. The air is cold and humid, tickling his skin like an electric shock. For a moment he can't remember why that might be.

He thinks back and tried to work his memory back to now. He remembers Hunter Association gave a mission to him, left Yuuki deal with the Day Class students, remembers the level Es attacked him along the way.

And finally he remembers the cave, the gold ornate and a rune-carved building, and an earthquake.

 _"Fuck,"_  he mutters.

He was about to stand when a cut of light suddenly across his vision, ruining his night vision and making his violet eyes squint in narrowed glare. He holds one hand out to cover his eyes, but the shielding effect is minimal.

"Who are you?" The voice sounds dangerous, low and rumbling, and a little bit familiar.

Zero doesn't answer, he stills busy to protect his eyes from the light.

"You're not supposed to be here," says the voice again, followed by several approaching footsteps and then stopped.

Zero no longer sees the light in his face. He blinks, and realizes that the light is a torch. He scanned his surroundings, and with a jolt he realizes they're exactly the same. Same stone walls, same humid air, and when he turns his back, he sees the old building still stands majestically.

"Damn," he mumbled quietly, before startles as a warm hand closes around his shoulder.

"Don't go near it," says the voice, which he convinces is the voice of a man. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

Zero feels his body lifted, making him gasp loudly. "Wha... what are you doing?" he asks in a voice that's almost lost.

The man chuckled. "Finally you're talking. I almost think you can't talk." Zero's eyebrows twitch. "The blood is smells strong, it means you hurt. Can't a gentleman give assistance to people who in pain?"

"You can pull me up, and let me walks following you," Zero hisses painfully.

The man chuckles again. "That's not good, because your body is too weak to even to stand."

Zero opens his mouth to argue, but he sighs instead. He's too tired to argue with this person. He keeps silent and looks at the faint silhouette that seen in the dim light. Bright orange light of sunset from the cave entrance makes his eyes narrows, he turns his face, and see the faces of the person who rescue him.

The man looks familiar now that he can see him – his dark brown curly hair and his eyes, his warm face with pronounced smile lines. Zero tilts his head, his familiarity niggling his memory, but he can't put a name.

Before an image of his enemy as well as his love rival through his mind, makes his eyes widens.

Kuran.

Oh, shit! Why that fucking Kuran here?! Oh, yeah, of course, because this territory is owned by his family. But still! Why Kuran left Cross Academy to be here?! As far as he knows there's no problem or whatsoever that disturb Vampire Council. And it's not possible - impossible, even - that Kuran comes only to save him.

Wait.

This man is not Kaname Kuran. This person has a very weird pair of eyes. Zero feels a bit amazes to see the man's two different eye colors; one red like blood, while other deep blue. Heterochromia Iridium. Very rare to find a person that has dual eyes color, he had only seen it once when he was a child, his grandfather had Heterochromia iridium too.

He feels tired again. His mind keeps screaming.  _ **Don't sleep!**_   _ **Keep awake!**_   _ **Pureblood!**_   _ **Danger!**_ Yet his eyes getting heavy, it doesn't take long time until he gives up and buried in slumber.

 

* * *

 

Light seeps through the window spreading on his eyelids, waking him up from a long sleep. He stretches his sore hands, flexing his stiff shoulders, his violet eyes stares at the beautiful decorated ceiling.

 _'Where am I…?'_ His eyes narrowed to the ceiling.

"Ah... the sleeping beauty has awake from his slumber apparently," A familiar female voice sounded in his ears. His eyebrows twitch as he turned in disgust.

"Who the hell do you call sleeping beauty, Yuuki-" He paused as his eyes freeze to the woman that is standing in the doorway.

Not Yuuki! His mind yells silently. The woman is very similar to Yuuki, from her face, height, and even her eyes. Although they have the same brown hair, this woman has long hair, besides his instincts screams "pureblood". Yuuki is a human.

The woman giggles as she walks in, carrying a tray with a glass of water, medication, and a bowl of soup with a spoon. "How do you feel now? I was surprised when  _onii-sama_  came home with you in his arms."

Zero silent for a moment, his mind races as he see the woman who is similar with Yuuki. Who is this woman? Why is she so alike with Yuuki? There's no way this woman is her family, Yuuki is a human while this woman is a vampire, a pureblood nonetheless!

"I feel like a big rock banged my head, and then stabbed me on my stomach." Zero says with sarcasm.

Oh, wait. That's not a metaphor, but it's a fact that really HAD happened.

She giggles again as she put the tray on the drawer, her hand reach towards Zero. "You have to eat, and then drink your medicine. Here, I'll help you to sit."

The woman's eyes widens as she felt her hands slapped. "Don't touch me, vampire." Zero hisses, before he forces himself to sit.

For a moment she looks hurt, but it's not long before her expression become gentle again. "Do not say that, you're a vampire too, right?" She picks a folding table – while ignoring the glare from her guest – and she set the table in front of him, before she put a bowl of soup and a spoon on it. "I'm Juuri. What's your name?"

Zero's hands squeeze the blanket that covered him. Juuri...? There is only one person he knows who named Juuri, and that's from Kaien's stories, but... it's not possible. "Zero," he mutters, stares at the soup in front of him.

Juuri's unaffected with his cool demeanor. "Hi, Zero-san," she says, smiling. She sees Zero doesn't touch the soup."The soup isn't poisonous, you know. Why would I bother to treat you if in the end I want to kill you?"

Zero bites the inside of his mouth, his hand hesitantly grabs the spoon. He took a sip of soup, and sighs softly as he feels warmth spread in his throat. Zero glances at the woman that sitting next to him. "Are you... are you a Kuran?"

The woman blinks. "Well... how do you know?"

' _I'm right.'_ He thought. "The only pureblood family that has hair color just like yours is Kuran Clan." Zero furrowed his eyebrows. The person who's sitting next to him is Juuri Kuran! But that's impossible, because Juuri has gone, as Kaien said once.

The woman laughs. "Ah... it seems so easy to identify my family."

Zero stares toward Juuri. This woman, even her laugh is like Yuuki's.

Juuri stops laughing, sigh out of her mouth. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she asks.

The silver-haired man paused. "That's none of your business."

She smiles. "Oh... it's my business. Because you're in my family's land, and you were found in the tomb of my ancestors."

 _'Haha... so the building is really a tomb,'_  He laughs inside. Ironic. Why need a tomb, if vampires just crumble into dust when they die?

"There are cases of people disappearing. The Association sent me to investigate it and to deal with the perpetrator."

"The Association? Are you a hunter _?"_

Zero raises an eyebrow, as if to say, "You think?"

Juuri covers her mouth with her hand in surprise. "Oh my god..."

Zero doesn't care about her reaction. "After I finished this, I'll go. Don't worry, I will not report you to the association. You've saved my life, after all."

"Wha… it's not that." Juuri laughs nervously. "I'm not afraid because you're a hunter - in fact I myself have a friend who is a hunter - but I'm afraid because  _the hunters_. There's a war is going on, and I think it makes deal with the hunters become not fun." She snorted. "I already assumed that you're a hunter, but I don't think that my guess is right."

A war? Zero blinks. What war? The last time there's a war between the hunters and the vampires was before establishing the Cross Academy. After that, the hunters are there only to 'discipline' the vampires, so they're not hunting the humans – in which he thought it's failure, considering his family killed by a vampire and Zero transformed into a creature he hates most.

But... really?

"What year is it?" he asks as he turns on her with wide eyes.

Juuri cocked her head. "Hm? Nineteen eighty-five. Why?"

Zero choked, he coughs to get rid of the pain in his throat because the soup.

"Eh? Are you okay, Zero-san?" Juuri asked in panic.

"Oh, hell _..."_  Zero whispers and suddenly he wants to go back to that cave and destroy that fucking building. Reactions from Kuran, the association, and the Vampire Council, will be damned.

Yes, he now understands the meaning of the runes that engraved the building.

Juuri blinks. "Ah... it's seems you've realized what happened to you." She grins, ignoring the sharp look from Zero. "So..." she says nervously. "From the past or the future?"

"Future," Zero says while still stares at Juuri.

A sweat runs down on her forehead. "Don't look at me like that. I was also surprised, you know. Your physic similar to Hio, and likely you're not a Hio since you're not a pureblood _._  And there's a slight smell of human blood and vampire blood in your body, which means that you are an ex-human _._  The only family or clan whose members have physical characteristics that are similar to Hio Family is the Kiryuu's. We've already investigated that no one in Kiryuu has turned, and considering the tattoo on your neck proves that you've become an ex-humannot recently, so that's impossible the Kiryuu didn't know that one of their member has turned, but there, there's no record of any of their members were changed. Also remember where you found, we assumed..."

Zero raised his hand, cutting her to talk further. "It's enough, I understand." He sighs, his thumb pinched his rim. This woman is not only physically similar to Yuuki, but her fast-talk habits are same.

Juuri just nods, stunned and nervous, her fingers fidget nervously. "Um... if it makes you feel better... Haru _-nii_  already started looking for a way to get you back to your time."

Haru _-nii_? Zero raises an eyebrow.  _'Oh, that's right._   _Haruka Kuran.'_

"Thank you," Zero whispers, while continuing to eat his soup.

Juuri stares at him with wide eyes. Feelings of nervousness and restlessness that had enveloped her disappeared, replaced by a sense of relief. A smile spread across her lips. "You're welcome," She sees Zero nods, and then said with enthusiasm. "I know you're going to need a place to stay, you can stay in here!" She says, delighted.

Zero raises an eyebrow. "Yeah," he says. "It's not a problem."

"Good!" Juuri exclaims, before she stands. "I'll tell Haru-nii that you're going to stay in here!" She walks to the door and opens it. "When you finished your soup, take your medicine! And don't argue!" she says, before closing the door and left.

Zero amuses stares at the door, a little smile spread on his lips before chuckle out of his mouth.

Hell, even her outburst is so alike too.

 _'But...'_ Zero sighs, he leans back into the pillows.  _'What should I do after this?'_ He's currently in Kuran residence. He scratches his head. Well... he can only hope that he's in the year before Kaname Kuran born, or it would be very awkward when he return later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with Kurans begins

Zero follows a maid that guided him towards dining room, ignoring disgusted stares and snide glances from others. He's used to that, vampires are creatures with high pride, even the level C vampires. Have to serve a vampire with status that's lower than them in their eyes, Zero snorts, certainly that must have pierced their pride.

He sees a long decorated mahogany table in the middle of dining room, lacquered wood chairs beautifully lined up neatly next to it. A magnificent crystal chandelier hanged on ceiling that painted with Renaissance oil painting. Red carpet covered floor, the walls colored in white, red curtains decorated large windows. Zero's eyes then focus on three people who are sitting at the chairs, he recognizes Juuri that sits next to a man who has short dark brown curly hair.

"Ah, Zero-san, good evening!" Juuri says, smiling at him. "Or... according to you... it's good morning," she continues with shy grin. "Considering that 'your life' is on the day."

Zero nods, polite and proper and detached. Juuri knows, by observed Zero for two days, that this particular tone signals when he's very alert and observing any potential threats. "Please take a seat, Zero-san." She smiles while pointing a chair beside her. "I know that you're hungry and bored, considering that you only ate soup and porridge for two days," she continues with a mischievous smile.

Zero gives Juuri a small smile. Within two days, he and Juuri became friends, which made him surprised because he hates vampires, especially purebloods. But, despite her status as a pureblood vampire, Juuri doesn't degrade him and she doesn't act like most purebloods do but like humans, maybe that's what makes him a little tolerant to her, besides to her resemblance to Yuuki.

"I've told you, Juuri, that it's not good to feed the sick just by porridge and soup." The man that sits next to Juuri says. Reddish brown eyes followed Zero who moves to sit next to Juuri. "Hello, Zero-san. I'm Haruka Kuran," he says with a warm smile. "But you must have heard about me from my beautiful wife," he continues with a laugh.

Juuri pouts. "Mou... Haru-nii!"

"I told you not to call me with 'Haru-nii' again. You know how awkward I am when my own wife called me 'brother'."

Juuri giggles. "Okay, okay. Haruka."

Zero stares at the couple who currently flirting at each other, tries to make his awkwardness not visible on his face. He turns, looks at the man that sitting across the table staring at Haruka and Juuri with a strange gaze.

He recognizes that look. Zero had always seen that look when Yuuki was with him. He had seen that look from his love rival.

**Jealousy... anger... possessive... obsessive...**

Something startled him as he glances at Juuri who is still in her world.

That man is...

"Zero-san, what do you want?"

A question from Haruka interrupted his thoughts. Zero blinks his eyes as he inhales softly and focused his mind again. "Ah... what?" he asked.

Haruka raises an eyebrow. "Do you want to order something?"

"Oh," Zero sighs. "Just a glass of coffee,"

Juuri's eyes widen. "Coffee?! You just want coffee?!" she shouts. "You're still recovering! You have to eat a lot!" Zero opens his mouth, which quickly stopped by Juuri. "Don't. talk back. to me." She then turns to the maid. "Bring him coffee and all of breakfast menu."

"Juuri, I don't think he'll be able to eat that much," says the man that sitting across from Zero.

Juuri cast a glare towards the double-colored eyes man. "Don't you see him, Rido-niisama?!" she snaps. She then points her finger to the bewilderment Zero. "And you! You should pay more attention to your own body! You're so skinny, you should eat more!"

A sweat drop runs down at the back of Zero's head. Haruka laughs at his wife who is giving an 'advice' to their guest. "You better follow her words, Zero-san. I highly recommend it." He smiles gently. "After all, you know what people said, don't you? Never ever denied what a pregnant woman has said."

Zero blinks in surprise. Pregnant? His violet eyes lead to Juuri's stomach that looks a little rounded. Ah... why he didn't notice that before?

"Juuri," he calls, make her silent. "Congratulations on your pregnancy."

Zero's words make her face brighten, she then grabs his hand and placed it on her belly. "I want to introduce you to my son," she said, a smile on her lips.

Zero stares at his hands that held by Juuri. At first, he doesn't feel anything, but a few seconds later he feels something kicks his palm, which makes his eyes widen in amazement.

Juuri chuckles at the expression on Zero's face. ' _It seems behind that stern and expressionless face, still tucked away a childish nature_ ,' she thought, amused.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> **. _People think dreams aren't real just because they aren't made of matter, of particles"_**   
>  _**.Dreams are real**_   
>  _**".But they are made of viewpoints, of images, of memories and puns and lost hopes**_
> 
> _Neil Gaiman ―_

* * *

 

Rido's observing the silver-haired teenage boy he found three days ago. He can't be blamed for being cautious. The boy suddenly appeared from the future, and quickly became very close to Juuri. But what makes Rido more anxious is the boy's nature. The boy actually is a hunter. Currently there is a war between vampires and hunters, he's afraid that the boy is actually a spy from the association.

But there is something that very interesting from the Zero boy. Rido watches Juuri who is currently showing Zero her rose garden. Zero is an ex-human, but he's still sane. Of course Rido knows that if a vampire that had given blood by their master, the vampire will be a level D or C, and can control their blood lust. But the tattoo that's printed on Zero's neck makes his instinct restless. No doubt that tattoo is a suppressant tattoo, the hunters use a tattoo like that when they catch feral vampires and ex-humans that hadn't given blood by their master. To see an ex-human with that tattoo near Juuri... it's really make him uneasy.

"Juuri, it's time for me to leave," Rido says, made Juuri suddenly turns toward him.

Both of her eyes widen. "Eh? Now?" she asks sadly. She then walks over to Rido, and gave him roses that she picked just now. "Then be careful. I don't know what Haruka and I will do if you're..." Juuri paused.

Rido pulls his sister into his arms, his hands gently stroking her long hair. Oh, how much he really wants her. "Really, you know how strong I am, right?"

Zero watches the purebloods who are hugging each other. At first glance it looks like an embrace between siblings, but Zero knows better. While Juuri is really considers that's a hug between siblings, but Rido doesn't show anything like that. Rido's eyes don't indicate that he thinks the woman in his arms as sibling, but as a woman he  **loves**  so much. Zero really understands this because he felt that too to Yuuki.

He frowns as Zero looks at his own hands that touched Juuri's belly this morning. The child in Juuri's womb is Kaname Kuran, he's very sure about that, but why the child felt different? His instincts were screamed "pureblood", but the feeling he received was different. He never met a vampire who's pregnant before, so he doesn't know if a vampire has different aura when they still was a fetus.

His instincts screams loudly, makes him wince because it feels like an electric jolt in his head. He raises his head, sees Rido standing very close right in front of him. "What?" he asks.

Rido doesn't speak for a moment, before he lifts a bag that is very familiar to Zero. "I found this bag in the cave where you found, I think it's yours."

Zero takes the bag from Rido's hand, ignoring pain from his instinct that shrieked. "Ah... thank you."

Rido nods, but he doesn't go. Zero raises his eyes and finds the eldest Kuran stares at him. There's something intent in Rido's expression, like a summons, and when he tilts his head towards the trees it drives the point home. Zero shifts his weight and very wary as he follows the vampire.

"Something else?" he asks, raising his awareness, although his voice doesn't sound so.

"You could say that." Rido leans on a tree trunk nearby and stares Zero down, eyes glinting dark and a little bit threatening. "I don't know why, but my gut tells me I can trust you," he says. "But you should know, if you do anything to hurt her, I will hunting and slaughtering you until no one can recognize you anymore."

Zero's mind reacts.  **'Her'** , that's the keyword. "Do you mean… is 'them'?" Zero asks, cautiously. He doesn't want to be defeated in his own psychological trick.

Rido's silent for a moment. "Haruka can take care of himself."

Bingo, his guess is right. "You don't have to worry about me," Zero says. He tries to hold back the sympathy and anxiety that comes out of his conscience. Oh, he is sympathetic to this man, because they're both same. They're both fight over a woman that they couldn't get.

Rido nods, cursory approval, and Zero feels uneasy when the pureblood stares at him again. "Is there anything else?"

Rido cocks his head. "You're really quite something for an ex-human." He turns. "I'll be back Saturday night," he says over his shoulder. "There's a spare library key on your bag, if you want to do your own research about your condition."

Zero watches him retreat with wide eyes. His hands unconsciously reach into the bag in panic, worried that any his things taken, and he let out a sigh of relief when he sees his Bloody Rose still in its place. His mind mixed remembering Rido's last words.

What does he know...?

 

* * *

 

Saturday comes very quickly, over a few days Zero spent his time in the library to find information about whatever he can get, or accompanied Juuri. Juuri's pregnancy is quite old for vampire, makes her mood always change rapidly, and that's not including her craving. Zero laughs softly, as he split the fish very neatly, remembering Haruka when Juuri said that she wanted to eat cake with chocolate cream covered lamb's blood and sprinkled with fried onions. Oh gosh, queasiness and disgust on Haruka's pale face was really funny, though he himself was sickened by her craving.

He still wonders how the both purebloods can have a child that cold, cunning, manipulative, and cruel, like that fucking Kuran.

Zero pours cooking oil into a pan. Today Juuri asks – or rather demands - Haruka and Zero to accompany her have picnic in the city park. After Juuri knew Zero's extraordinary skill in cooking yesterday, she immediately asked him to make lunches that they will bring. He doesn't mind, he loves cooking, besides cooking makes his mind too busy to think about negative things.

"Zero, has been done yet?" Juuri asks, as she poked her head into the kitchen.

He turned the fish in the fry, before stirring the curry in a pot. "Soon, juuri," he says as he lifted the fish into a plate.

"Hurry up!" Juuri whines in impatient.

Zero sighs, listens a pregnant woman proved very troublesome. "Patience, Juuri. I'm putting the foods into the boxes."

"Juuri, you want delicious foods, right?" Haruka's voice sounded quite faint from behind the walls. "So, don't bother him. Moreover, it's still early."

Juuri silenced his husband with a stare. "Precisely because it's still early, we can be free hanging out anywhere. Are you willing to go out under the blazing sunlight?"

Haruka just smiles, cold sweat running down the back of his head. Vampires can go out during the day, but the more intense sunlight, their skin will be more affected. Haruka doesn't want his skin burned, he had experienced it once as a kid, and it's very awful.

They head to the city park as soon as Zero finished set their lunch boxes in a basket, and almost forgot to bring a beach umbrella for their shade as he's dragged by Juuri. He's carrying the basket in his hand, while Haruka brings the beach umbrella. While Juuri chatters beside him, every word directed at her husband, Zero listens as he looking around him in a rising and falling tide of constant déjà vu. He feels as much like an outsider, like he shouldn't belong here, and that's understandable because he shouldn't exist for five years in the future.

Zero spread a cloth on the grassy area near the trees, he then takes out their lunches from the basket and set them on the cloth. Juuri sit while watching Haruka arranges the umbrella, she closes her eyes as she feels a light breeze brushed against her skin.

"It's so peaceful…" Juuri murmurs, smiling. It has been awhile since the last time she was at peace, she glanced at the two men who sat beside her,  _'If only Rido-niisama and Kaien-kun could with us…'_ Juuri thinks, a little sad.

Zero watches some children plays in the distance away from where he was. He remembers Ichiru. He didn't expect that Ichiru betrayed him, betrayed his family, and instead chose Shizuka Hio. And he also didn't expect about Ichiru's feeling about his family. He recalls the times when they were little, Ichiru was fragile at that moment but Zero convinced that his brother could become a hunter, or he could become a part of intelligence division. He had several times saw the plans that made by his brother when they were still a trainee, and all of the plans is excellent that when applied to real missions, they'll just have a little loss.

"So what do you think, Zero?" The question from Juuri made him turns.

"What?" Zero asks.

Juuri pouts. "You're not listened me!" she whines.

Haruka smiled. "We talk about our plan to make vampires and humans can coexist. What do you think?"

"I want to make a school!" Juuri says, cheerfully. "We have a suitable building near Kaien's house – he's my hunter friend, you know - and we want to make the building into a school where vampires and humans can coexist!"

Zero stares at the purebloods in silent.

"The coexistence between vampires and humans is very difficult, so that school will be the beginning of the peace," Haruka continues with sincere.

Silence happened between the three of them. Juuri fidgeted when they don't get any answer from Zero. "A-anou... our dream may sound silly to you, but..."

Zero laughs, he laughs so hard and doesn't realize the hurt in Haruka and Juuri's eyes. Hell! It's been a long time he didn't laugh like this! Zero holds his forehead. His laughter stopped, before he sighs and glanced up, sees the face of hurt, anger, and anxiety from both his pureblood friends, makes him a little guilty. "I'm sorry..."

Haruka hugged Juuri tightly, his voice implying extreme annoyance. "You might think our dream is so ridiculous, but…"

"No, no, I laughed not because of that," Zero cuts with sad smile. "I'll tell you, the school is really exists in my time."

Haruka and Juuri blinked, their face becomes brighter. "Re... really?" Juuri asks, unsure.

Zero nods. "Yeah. Kaien became the headmaster in there." He smiles at her happy face.

"Can you..." begins Juuri, hesitated. "Can you tell me about that school?" she asks.

Zero lay down as his hands folded under his head. "The school is divided into two: Day Class and Night Class. Day Class for humans, while Night Class for vampires. And like the names, Day Class held during the day and Night Class at night." Both of his violet eyes are staring at the sky in nostalgic. "The place is very peaceful, although there's a bit chaos, but only sometimes. And the most annoying is the girls from Day Class."

Haruka smiles in interest. "Oh, yeah? Why?"

Zero glanced at the purebloods beside him. "You certainly know very well that the vampires have a perfect physical appearance and exceed the expectations of people, except the level Es. You try to imagine what if male vampires in front of a large group of female teenage humans who doesn't know anything about vampires."

Juuri snorts, before she giggles. Oh, she can imagine it! She also always saw how the woman humans when they look at her husband.

While Haruka, his reaction is quite opposite with his wife. Gosh! The thought of him stuck with the fan girls in one place is so terrifying!  _'I sympathize with the vampires who will enter that school!'_  he thinks, paling.

While Zero watches the two pureblood chatting excitedly, his mind conflicted again. On one hand he wants to tell them about their son, about what their son had done to him, but on the other hand he doesn't want to make them upset and sad. He stares at flock of birds flying in the sky. He won't tell them about it, he decides.

Perhaps, it's better that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning and the close end of Zero's and Rido's relationship

Rido doesn't come home until late at night. There's a flicker of surprise when he finds Zero sitting alone in the lounge while reading a book. He sees the silver-haired man looks up from the book and turns his head toward him.

" _Okaeri,_ " Zero says, making Rido taken aback.

"Ah...  _tadaima_ ," Rido says as he feels awkward. He takes off his coat and hung it to a pole. "Where's Juuri...?"

Zero turns a page of his book. "She's sleeping. Haruka is too. They're both too tired after our picnic this afternoon so they couldn't wait for your return."

"So, you're  **take their place**  to wait for me instead?" Rido asks as he's raising an eyebrow.

Zero shrugs. He shifted his body to provide space for Rido to sit. "You look like a shit," he says, without taking his eyes from his book.

Rido sighs as he sits beside Zero, his fingers are brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Yeah... there were problems on the council."

Zero snorts. "When there's no problem in Vampire Council?"

Rido chuckles softly. He sighs again, his fingers unbuttoning the shirt he's wearing. "About your situation," Rido begins and Zero flicks his ears in interest. "I'm sorry but we still don't find anything yet."

Zero droops, he back to his book to erase disappointment in his heart.

"Ichijou's never let me down before," Rido reassures as he's keeping his distance between him and Zero. He takes a book from a stack of books on the table and opens it. Zero's aware that Rido avoided his gaze. "He'll figure it out and then we'll get you back where you belong."

Zero doesn't flinch at the words– _ **where you belong**_ –but it's a near thing.

 

* * *

> **If you have built castles in the air"**  
>  **.your work need not be lost; that is where they should be**  
>  **".Now put the foundations under them**
> 
>  Henry David Thoreau, _Walden -_

 

* * *

 

Zero notices how Rido do with his siblings. Rido never around for more than a week, but to see him watches them, how the love Zero sees in that double-colored eyes, even though the size of the love he has given between Juuri and Haruka are different, it seems a week is enough for the couple.

Three of them are a family, and Zero feels oddly lost as he sits on a park bench in the yard of Kuran mansion; pretending to be engrossed in the pages of a book, watching out of the corner of his eye as Rido tucks a rose in Juuri's hair while teasing Haruka.

It's not that he wants in. He's not sure  _what_  he wants, but Zero pretty sure he's very envious of what that purebloods have.

 

* * *

 

On the Thursday in May, seven weeks since Zero fell into this world, he notices something odd glints in Rido's eyes. Although it's only a glimpse, but it's very obvious. A glint that's so alike in the eyes of Kaname Kuran, and it makes him a bit disturbed.

He sees Rido looks softly to Juuri, which makes Zero more sympathetic. The woman you want is so close, yet you can't get her. Zero looks down as his eyes darkens when he think about Yuuki. He's too, he's same with Rido, Yuuki always close to him, very close, but she was too far for him to reach. He knows that he will never get Yuuki, it's so obvious that she loves Kaname. But he never stops trying, much like what Rido has done now.

He looks up, finds Rido watching him. Rido's looking at him with a new expression on his face. A serious intensity that looks somehow wrong on his young features.

"Hey, Juuri," Zero says, trying to ignore Rido's gaze. "Want to help me make dinner?"

Juuri's face brightens a little at that as she nods vigorously.

"Good," he says. He reaches out his hand to Juuri to lead her walks to kitchen, considering Juuri pregnancy is very large, it becomes difficult for her to walk. "There's no beef in fridge, but a few of turkey might be do. Do you like turkey?"

Juuri's smiling. "Whatever you're cooking, I will eat all of it! You're a perfect chef! All of your cooking definitely very delicious!"

"Hm…? Really?" Rido asks as he walks behind them.

Juuri turns her head toward her brother in surprise. "Are you kidding me? Rido-niisama has never tried any foods that made by Zero?"

Rido shakes his head.

Zero quiet.

Juuri's eyes widen. "Why, that's awful!" she gasps in surprise. "Okay, Rido-niisama! You'll wait in dining room, and stay in there while we're cooking!"

Rido chuckles. "Okay, okay, my princess," he says as he raises his hands. He then turns toward dining room.

But even so, Zero still feels Rido's eyes on his back.

 

* * *

 

Rido goes again to deal with the councils and the war, and this time he's gone for two weeks. Zero sees how Juuri and Haruka missed their brother, but he knows better than to try to ask Rido to come home.

Zero tries to do more research on the tomb himself, but even at Kuran's library there's just a few information that have found, and that's so weird because the tomb is Kuran's property.

The phone's ringing just as Zero opens his bedroom door - for a few days, Rido always make a call to ask about his siblings, though Zero doesn't understand why Rido's calling to him and not to Haruka or Juuri. Phone ringing echoed in the quiet room, and he picks it up with a brusque. "Hello?"

"Zero," Rido's voice sounds tired on the phone, but also steady. "How's Juuri?"

"She's good," Zero says. Inwardly he sighs tiredly, so far Rido only asks about Juuri, never Haruka. It makes him doubt if Rido cares about his brother or not. "Haruka's also fine. They're both currently with Cross-san."

There's a long pause.

"Are you okay?" Zero asks as he notices the pause.

"Yeah," Rido answers after a silence for a few seconds. "I'm hitting the road in about ten minutes. Should be home tonight."

"Good," Zero says. And that's how the call ends. He then dials to Kaien's home, to tell Haruka and Juuri that Rido will be home in a few hours. Zero bites his lip, he will again become an invader in a life that isn't his.

It's been gray all day, and by the time Haruka and Juuri come home, the sky has opened up into a hard, stubborn rain. They're both drenched when they enter the house, dripping puddles onto the floor while the servants frantically busy drying their body and hair with towels. They're both smiles when they see Zero, which makes the silver-haired man's violet eyes widen, the smiles are so wide and sincere.

Zero watches Juuri steps forward, running toward Zero with her arms open, and hugs him. He frozen, warmth engulfed his heart as he raises his hands to hug her back. He then feels two strong hands are hugging him and Juuri, realizing that Haruka stands behind him hugging them with a wide happy smile on his lips.

"Okay," Zero coughs awkwardly, ignoring stares from the servants. Although he has been lived in this mansion for a long time, the servants are still hostile to him. "Tonight, Rido will come home, so who wants to prepare a welcome home for him?"

"Me!" the purebloods say in unison, one excited, united will.

They're really childish. "Okay, okay," Zero chuckles. "How about… Haruka set the table, while we cook, Juuri?"

One of the servants opens his mouth to disprove and snaps about how a lowly level D dare told his master to work. But he becomes silent when he sees a sharp glare from Haruka.

"Okay, Zero!" said Haruka and Juuri in unison again.

 

* * *

 

But, somehow things don't quite go as planned. Zero finds himself drifting, while Juuri asleep with her head on his lap and Haruka breathing a steady rhythm curled against his shoulder. He doesn't know how long he's asleep, his eyes stare at all the foods that he wrapped with plastic after he put Juuri asleep.

He lets his head loll sleepily against the back of the chair, his fingers combing through Juuri's hair as he tenses when he feels a warm breath on his neck before he relax again. His left hand is stiff where Haruka's weight pins it down, and he shifts carefully so as not to wake either of them.

He wonders what time it is–wonders when Rido will be back. 'Tonight' could mean anything–could mean any minute now, or it could mean just before sunup. He turns his head, neck stiff from falling asleep in an odd angle, to search out the clock that hangs on the wall above the door.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the empty chair across the table turns out not to be so empty after all. Rido is sitting there, silent and watchful. Rido's posture is tired, hands supporting his chin, his red and blue colored eyes are look like shining in dim light of the dining room.

Zero's startlement fades to anger, which fades again into something else when he notices the earnest intensity in Rido's eyes. Zero can't place it, can't read it, and Rido blinks it away quickly enough before leans back in his chair, his face doesn't show any expression.

"Sorry," Rido mutters, and actually sounds like he means it. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah. Good job with that."

Rido cringes a little, and Zero feels an irrational guilt at putting that look on the double-colored eyes man.

"Don't worry about it," Zero says softly, his hands are stroking Haruka's head to make him calm again. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Everything is okay?" Rido asks, and now there's a hint of worry. His eyes dart back and forth between Haruka and Juuri.

"Sure," said Zero. "They just wanted to celebrate your return, but they fell asleep."

"Really?" Rido mutters, there's a phantom hint of smile on his lips.

Rido's eyes then fixes on Zero's, locked onto the silver-haired man's in a staring contest, makes Zero freeze until he finally snaps out of it enough to avert his eyes.

"Hey," Zero says softly, gently shaking the two purebloods in his arms until he sees them blinking reluctantly awake. "Look, who's home."

No amount of sleepiness can dull the excitement that hits Juuri and Haruka at the sight of Rido.

Zero stands with sudden reluctance, instinct telling him to give them space to be family. He sets a hand on Rido's shoulder – see the brown-haired man looks up at him – and give a small smile, before he withdraws slowly and makes his way to his room with heavy heart.

 

* * *

 

Sixteen days later, Rido comes home wounded. There's too much blood on his body when the servants in panic brings his body into the room that Rido used. Rido's clothes are in ribbons and saturated with dark, angry red of blood. Zero can smell blood mixed with silver. _Hunter!_ He immediately runs back to his room to get an antidote and medical kit and he orders a maid to take a basin of water and towels as he returns to Rido's room.

Zero grits his teeth as his hands treating Rido, his mouth gives instructions to the servants who are helping him.  _'He lost too much blood!'_  he screams inside. Though he drinks from all vampires in the mansion, that won't be enough! Rido has to drink from a pureblood!

But Juuri and Haruka are not here, they're still visiting Shouto's residence that is very far from here.

More blood flowing from a wound in Rido's left chest, spread roughly to the middle of his stomach, as if a sword or a knife stabbed and then tearing down into his stomach. Zero cringes, his ears hear the servants gasp loudly. If it's just regular injury, Rido can be cured easily, but the weapon that used to wound him was a hunter silver weapon. It's going to be hell.

He takes a vial as his other hand lifted Rido's head a bit. "Rido, open your mouth. Drink this. It can remove silver toxins from your body."

But Rido doesn't move.

"Damn it!" Zero whispers, looks at Rido who's unconscious. He bites his lip, wondering what he should do.

He then desperately opens the vial and pours the contents into his mouth. He holds Rido's chin, and lands his mouth to Rido's, opening their mouth as his tongue pushed the antidote into the pureblood's throat.

Zero releases his mouth as he feels there's no longer liquid left in his mouth, a ball of air out of his heavy breathing. "Finally," he says, wiping his mouth and chin. He sees cuts on Rido's body slowly shut. "Fuck, you said you just deal with the council. How I can explain this to Juuri and Haruka?"

He turns his head, aware that the servants stare at him silently. He stare them back with a cold glare. "What the fucking are you see? Quick, wipe that blood and heal him!"

Hearing Zero yelling, the servants immediately resume their duties. Zero stands, walks out of the room to go into his own room. His head down as he close and leans against the door. His mind races, his heart beating so fast, he's trembling and cold like he just comes from a frozen area. His right hand lifts slowly and clutching his left chest.

What's this feeling mean...?

 

* * *

 

"Are you alright now?" Zero asks, as he enters Rido's room. He watches the brown-haired man sit propped up in his bed, a glimpse of bandage seen from under his shirt.

Zero put a glass of water on the table. Moonlight slips through a large window in the dark room. Zero takes a small box from his pocket, blood tablets shown when the box opened. He takes five blood tablets and put them in a glass of water, his eyes see clear water slowly turn red like blood.

"Drink this," he commands, and when Rido complies without saying anything he knows that the pureblood still out of it. "I know it's not comparable to real blood, but at least it can hold your bloodlust until Haruka and Juuri are home," he continues, as he watches Rido gulps down the water quickly.

Zero takes back the glass from Rido's hand and put it on the table, before he helps Rido to lie down. "I think you'd better have a long sleep tonight. If my guess is correct, Juuri and Haruka will arrive home in the morning."

He turns and walks toward the door. A sigh comes out of his mouth. He groaned softly. Suddenly he feels tired, tonight is a very long night. And now, he has to prepare himself to greet a crying Juuri later.

He freeze as he feels a strong hand closes on his arms, grabs his wrists. An arm wraps around his chest, locks his movement. He feels warm breath on his neck as he sees dark brown hair from the corner of his eye.

Rido!

"Rido, wait," he murmurs, inside he's panic. His legs locked by long legs behind him. The arm that wraps around his chest is moving fast and pulls Zero's head, making his neck more visible. "Rido, I warn you, don't do it."

Zero then cast a spell that make Rido release his grip as the vampire howl in pain. The silverette man then lands a punch to Rido's gut to help himself escape, but the pureblood grabs him on his shoulders and knees him, makes spray of saliva out of his mouth. Zero curses as he moves his leg and swept Rido's feet, shifting his body weight to use his other leg to kick the pureblood as he fell.

But the kick is not quite strong and Zero then finds himself pinned to the ground with Rido leans on top him, everything happens so fast. He about to cast another spell when a palm covers his mouth, a big hand grips his wrists tightly above his head.

God damn it in hell! He doesn't bring Bloody Rose! He should've known better to carry a weapon when entering a pureblood lair! Zero can feel his pulse beating faster than he had expected. He winces and moans when a tongue licking his neck with sensual and terror.

"Rido, I warn you once again, don't do it." His voice muffles by Rido's palm. He doesn't know how to pull away, no matter how hard he struggles, Rido's still stronger from him.

And when two fangs penetrate his neck deeply, Zero doesn't realize it is he that screams loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ichijou called," says Haruka, as he closes the door. Juuri's fingers twist the sweater that she knit as she shifts uncomfortably on her seat.

"And?" Juuri prompts, her heart heavy with how badly she doesn't want to know.

Haruka sits beside Juuri. "And he's got a spell that can burn the curse." He sighs. "But nothing about sending Zero home." He receives a cup of tea which was brought by a maid. "I told him to keep looking. Once we undo the magic, I'm afraid it might be impossible."

Long silence happened.

"Is Zero all right?" Haruka asks, worry and caution coloring the words.

Juuri sighs. She stares sadly to the locked door next to her." He still wouldn't come out. And he doesn't talk at all. I don't know what to do anymore. It's been two weeks, and he still confining himself. I sometimes fear that he's  _dead_."

Haruka embraces her shoulder. "Give him time,  _the incident_  certainly made him shocked. It's normal for the ex-humans, and with Zero, he's so traumatized."

The pureblood woman grips her sweater tightly. "But, I'm so afraid," she cries softly. "I don't want Zero no longer trust us! I don't want Zero to be afraid of us!" Haruka could feel her body shaking. "I wish I was here... if only I didn't go... maybe Zero wouldn't bitten by Rido! Zero would remain safe! I know it's not Rido-niisama's fault, he was severely injured and blood lust overtake him, but if I...?"

"Juuri," Haruka cuts quickly. His fingers stroke her long brown hair gently. "It's not your fault. That's not anybody's fault. That's an accident, a bad luck that happened because in the wrong place at the wrong time." He kisses her forehead. "I also don't want Zero to hate us. Since he's been here, this home feels alive, and Rido also looks calm. Do you realize since Zero came into our life, Rido come home more often and always accompany us?"

She giggles. "Of course. You don't think I'm too stupid for not knowing all that, right?"

Haruka smiled. "No, of course not."

Juuri sighs. "It's just… I'm mad. Why Rido-niisama didn't do anything about this?! He even missing and he didn't come back since then!"

Haruka looks down, his face implies sadness and regret. He could remember the morning where he met Rido before his missing, and it was heartbreaking. He had never seen that look on his brother face, not even when Juuri injured. That expression was like the world was destroyed and didn't left anything. After saw that, Haruka finally convinced about one thing.

Rido loves Zero.

"Maybe it's better I smashed the door!" says Juuri.

Haruka immediately turns his head. "What did you say?"

Juuri stands, her hands ready to push the door forcefully with her pureblood strength. "I'm very worried. I won't calm until I see Zero."

Haruka gapes. "Wa… wait a second, Juuri!" He shouts frantically, while he rises to prevent his wife's actions.

But he's too late.

The door was thrown into the room with a bang after Juuri hit it with her power. Debris mixed with dusts filled the room, covering their view.

"Juuri..." Haruka sighs softly at Juuri's 'work'.

Juuri stares at the room with wide eyes. "Ooops…"

He glares at her.

"Well... at least we can go into the room now, right?" Juuri's says while laughing, before she steps into the room. "Zero! Zero, where are you?!"

Haruka sighs before shaking his head. "If I'm not a vampire, I surely would have gray hair now," he muttered.

"Haruka..."

Juuri's voice makes the brown-haired man turned. "What is it, Juu…" His eyes widened as he sees Juuri's pale face. He quickly caught her when she fell. "Juuri? Juuri? What happened?" He asks as he frantically shakes Juuri's body. "Juuri, answer me!"

"…not here..."

Haruka blinks. "What?"

Juuri raises her head, her face paler than before, her skin become more contrast with her brown hair. "Zero..." Her body trembles as cold sweats drop on her face. "He's... not..."

And at that moment Haruka swears loudly for the first time, he regrets that he doesn't try harder to prevent his brother go, although he had to tie him with anti-vampire weapon.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> _**So I placed my heart under lock and key"  
> ** _
> 
> _**To take some time, and take care of me** _
> 
> _**"But I turn around and you're standing here** _
> 
> _Debra Cox _―__
> 
>  

* * *

 

It's snowing outside.

Not too surprising, considering this is first week the beginning of winter, but still, that doesn't mean he has to like it. He never liked the snow because snow is always a bad sign for him. Everything bad always happens when it snows: Shizuka's attack that caused both his parents killed, he turned into a vampire, and other bad things that happened to him.

And now – like adding salt to his wounded soul – coupled with him being bitten by a vampire pureblood for the second time.

Zero doesn't know anything anymore. He stares blankly, as he huddles at the corner in a motel room he's renting. He doesn't know what's going on anymore. His sharp nails are scratching the place where Rido bit him. Memory when Shizuka bit him back to haunt his mind. Although he's screaming, yelling, the memory won't disappear. He doesn't care about the blood that stained his clothes, doesn't care about the pain he suffered. Everything is empty to him.

Everything is hollow.

 

* * *

 

Five days pass with a resounding emptiness, food an afterthought, and Zero decided to rent an apartment with the short stack of bills from his back pocket and the emergency cash from his bag.

He buys three different newspapers per day and read about any information that he could: obits, layout, conditions, weather, whatever it is. He even sometimes went to the bar and sat there for hours to eavesdrop on the development of the war between hunters and vampires.

Though he hates Rido, but still, he couldn't help but worried with the thought of Rido and the war.

He eventually decides to forget Rido, Haruka, and Juuri. He does whatever he can to forget them.

On the tenth day, he finds a dark brown haired cat sleeping pitifully in front his door. Coldness of the snow makes it almost freeze, and when he sees the wounds that adorn the cat, Zero finally decides to take it with him.

But – Zero feels numb – whatever he do, it seems like he can not free from Rido. Zero smiles bitterly when he stares at the cat's blue and red eyes when it woke up after sleeping two days.

He tries to forget the three purebloods who  **were**  his friends. Had tried everything to forget them, especially Rido.

Yet somehow, it's like  _the pureblood_  is chasing him  **everywhere**.

Without him knowing it, three weeks passed in painful void. On day twenty-five he startles awake to a loud pounding at the door, an insistent knock that shatters the quiet and can't be ignored. He's surprised when he finds Kaien Cross standing on the pavement outside, even though he looks very different from the blonde man that he once knew but Zero still could recognize him.

"Can I help you?" Zero asks as he pretends not to know him.

Kaien looked at him with narrowed eyes as if they were investigating, before he cleared his throat and talks. "My name is Kaien Cross, Juuri Kuran's friend. She – or rather  _they_ – asked me to find you," he says to the point. There is something searching in his eyes, a question hiding behind the hazel eyes as he stares at the silver-haired man in front of him with disconcerting intensity.

Zero pauses, before he opens the door wide. "Come on in. It's cold outside," he says. He turns back and stepped inside, doesn't care to see if Kaien following him or not, and he's quite believe the hunter to not attack him from behind. "Your choices are beer or hot tea," He takes two glasses from a shelf next to the television. "I got snacks too, that's it, before the little one here got greedy and devoured them all."

Kaien turned to see what Zero's pointing and find a cat sleeping on the bed. He looked around with great interest, to see a landscape painting on the walls. For ordinary people it sure looks like just a painting, but he knows better because he recognized some of the symbols in the painting.

Those are hunter charms. Or rather spells for protection and expulsion.

"Beautiful painting," he says, smiling a little.

"Thanks," says Zero. "I didn't make it for nothing."

Zero's response makes Kaien's eyes widen in shock. "You made it yourself?" he asks in amazement.

Zero nods. "Hm, hm. Quite difficult to disguise it as a regular landscape painting, but fairly successful," he continues, as he lifts a tray containing two glasses, a pot of tea, and a bottle of beer.

So, this boy also knows that Kaien is a hunter? Kaien observes thoughtfully, seeing that the boy didn't hesitate to say that there is something hidden behind the painting. His eyes still watch the silver-haired man that made him curious.  _'Moreover,'_  Kaien thought,  _'Hunter Charms are the hunter's secret, only the hunters that knows about the symbols on the charm and how to make them. Does that mean this boy is...'_

"Are you a hunter?" Kaien asks, while Zero hands him a glass.

"Hm?" Zero looks up as the chair he sat in give a faint creaking. "Well, yes," he replies with relaxed tone, like he doesn't care, though hidden behind another meaning.

Kaien just nods his head, but in his heart he's a little surprised. This boy – according to Juuri, named Zero – says he is a hunter. He's always sure that his instincts never betrayed him. And now his instincts screamed to him that the silver-haired man before him is...

...a vampire.

And, though the boy's hair covered it a bit, he still can see a hunter charm symbol printed on his neck.

A symbol which only tattooed on the feral vampires and the ex-humans.

Even so, the boy looks like a normal human being. His vampire side is not seen at all from Zero himself. And, as Kaien studies him closely, Zero looks rather pale, indicating that he doesn't drink any blood for a long time.

Kaien put his glass down on the table. Well... actually he wants to know more, but any secrets the boy hidden are not his business.

 

* * *

 

A visit from Kaien makes Zero stricken with guilt, especially after he said that he couldn't return to the Kurans. He actually doesn't want to hurt Haruka and Juuri's feeling – he was so deeply indebted to them, anyway – but he couldn't be in Kuran's mansion again. He felt claustrophobic in there. All sorts of shadows and illusions always haunted him.

He pleaded to Kaien to conceal his existence from the Kuran. And Kaien did as he wishes.

The apartment suddenly feels quiet for the first time after Kaien left. He sat in a chair near the window, moonlight reflected on his eyes that are blurred because he's a little drunk. Zero chuckled, though there's no humor in his voice. If Yagari- _shisou_  sees what he do now, he's definitely going to give one or two 'advice' to him, says that cigarettes are better than beer. His teacher was indeed a man with principle "no beer in your life ever" since he was almost killed by level Es when he was drunk.

But Zero prefers beer now. He needs beer. Cigarettes can't make his mind blank. Beer can't make him think, can make him forget everything, make him calm though just for this night only.

 

* * *

 

Zero expects his blood lust on a Thursday.

He's always been regular - maybe not clockwork regular, but still, regular in other words every few days - so when he finds himself stumbling into next week without that blasted blood lust, he's got confused. But even so, he had suspicions.

He doesn't say anything to Kaien - they become friends as the blond always visit him once a week since he found him - and he doesn't ask. It's not because he's scared or embarrassed or the other dozen reasons he could maybe put his finger on. It's more like it feels wrong to say anything before he can prove it.

And after several days of confusion and uncertainty, he finally asked Kaien to borrow a book from the Hunter Association Library.

Well... actually it's a bad idea, because the books from HA Library must not be borrowed out – except entertainment books, literature, and basic books – meanwhile the book that he wants to borrow is surely one of the books in  _Archive_ , the books that stored there mostly forbidden to borrow outside the library. But still, Kaien did him his favor.

And a week later – Zero's dumbfounded - Kaien brought the book that Zero requested.

After reading the book, he becomes more convinced. But even though he's already sure, he still can't prove it. And then, a week stretch into two weeks, into more like three weeks, and that finally tells him that his instincts are correct.

His blood lust doesn't disappear, but postponed until he is near the source of the blood.

The blood source is only in a particular process in the vampire custom.

He's bound to Rido. He's fucking  **bonded** to him, though it's just one-sided. And he doesn't know if he should be grateful - that he wouldn't have any blood lust in crowded places - or cry knowing that he forms a blood bond with the second pureblood vampire that has ruined him.


	5. Chapter 5

Juuri can hear them talking from all the way out in the living room where she sits and drinking a cup of tea that served by a maid. She sighs and lets his head drop back against the couch. Oh, God… all of this make her head hurt, and she really misses Zero's handmade meals until she's very sure she get withdrawal. Grimacing, she takes another swig from the cup. She sees Kaien entering the room with – as always – stoic face. Sometimes she hates that face, she's itching to pull that face and see what expressions will show.

Kaien continues to stare at her from his spot even when he has to closes the door. Even though she can't actually see him from this angle, Juuri knows he's still watching, she can feel his eyes on her. Well… at least now she has something to think than listens to Rido and her husband talk – aw, hell, who is she kidding? –  _fight_  in the other room.

"…don't even know how goddamned long this has been going on!" Haruka shouts now as Juuri rests the bottom of the cup on her palm. She presses her forehead softly, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

"I had other things on my mind."

From the sound of Rido's voice, he's either really pissed off or feeling defensive and guilty about something. No way for Juuri to tell which, of course, even if she were thinking clearly – she never bothered to learn the difference. Never needed to learn, not when both emotions require the same response.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?" Haruka demands now.

The couch dips beside her and Juuri glances over to find Kaien flopping gracelessly down on the cushions. He looks like he's thinking about something, she can recognize it thanks to many years of observing the movements of that stoic man. And what Kaien says when he decides to open his mouth, makes her eyes widen in surprise and excited.

"I know where Zero Kiryuu is."

 

 

> * * *
> 
> __
> 
> _. **There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. The only thing is hitsuzen"**_
> 
> _**".A naturally fore-ordained event. A state in which all other outcomes are impossible** _
> 
> _CLAMP, xxxHolic ―_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *

Zero walks carefully through an avenue, making sure that he's not seen. Now at 10 pm, the time when many vampires were milling around here, but it's not the vampires that he's worried about - given that he himself is a vampire and is not known by anyone there, so he's pretty safe. The hunters are the ones he afraid of. At the time of these wars, the hunter will not hesitate to kill the low level vampires as himself. He remembers his father said once of how the hunters in this time have principle "attack first, ask questions later".

But more importantly, Zero feels ridiculous as hell in this getup, but his current situation doesn't exactly give him much of choice in the matter. It's called undercover for a reason. He still has to search any information about how he returns to his time, and after he out of the Kuran Kamily's life, of course he has to look for the information himself. And the thing is, information about that damned cursed object which had sent him to time-traveling are very limited and he knows that they will only exist in the vampires central library. Actually, he could have gone there without disguise - so far he always went there without disguise - if only he didn't see Rido in there and find out that the building where the library is the vampire council's.

So there, at this moment he's wearing a t-shirt and jacket and jeans, and don't forget a long black hair wig that covers his head. And he regrets for choosing this disguise, really. He's getting seriously tired of the way that people keep assuming that he's a  **girl** , and not only that, since he left his apartment there are at least 20 people - vampires and humans – who flirting at him.

It's so annoying beyond belief.

Zero finds his mind wandering and not paying attention to the road. He almost bowls somebody over when he turns.

"Woah," he says, shooting out an arm to catch what turns out to be a young guy wearing a trench coat and black pants with straps hanging all over the place.

The guy grabs Zero's arm back, teetering for a moment before he rights himself. "Ah… thank you, miss…" he pauses, surprises to see the face of the person who collided with him.

"Zero…?"

Zero blinks at his name, he gasped aloud as he sees the guy's face in front of him. His face is very familiar and very similar as him.

"I… chiru…?"

 

* * *

 

"Would you like something to drink?" A waitress is asking, her voice is slightly breathless. She feels very happy, this café rarely visited by handsome men, especially the ones who coming to here now are two gorgeous men that have similar face with exotic appearance.

Ichiru waved aimlessly. "I'll have green tea." He inclined his head to Zero. "You?"

"Black coffee." Zero responds shortly.

Zero waits until she's gone before speaking, his eyes studying the man in front of him the entire while. "So… how come did you get here?"

Ichiru shrugs. "I don't know… one minute I was dying under Cross Academy, and then I woke up and I was in Hio Family house and saw Shizuka-sama alive, healthy, and younger." Zero's eyes widen to hear that. "You?" Ichiru asks.

"Accident in the mission," Zero replies simply. "Wait, what do you mean you're dying? What happened exactly?" he asks as he can't help but feels worry. He does hate Ichiru for betrayed him and their family, but he doesn't hate  _him_ , Ichiru is still his brother after all. "And… you look older than the last time I saw you… and I just saw you about… 3 month ago in this time…" Zero's eyebrows link in confuse. "Also… my instincts screams vampire now, you're… a vampire?"

Ichiru frowns slightly at 'older' part. "After Shizuka-sama killed," His eyes sharpen, the slight anger for Zero visible in his eyes. "I followed one vampire to another to spied on them and for the sake of revenge, until finally I was close to a vampire mastermind behind all these circle of hate that happened, as his bodyguard.`About a year after that, he was decided t attack the academy. At that time, with the chaos that happened and also the vampire was too focused on his goal, I thought that's the right time to avenge Shizuka-sama." He pauses as the waitress returns with their drinks, bestowing a gregarious smile on her that caused her to blush and rush away from the table without asking if they need anything else. He tsked. "I was a bit underestimate that vampire because he was weak so weak at that time, and ended up with a severe wound on my side, and I lost a lot of my blood."

He doctored his tea, waiting for Zero's reaction. And what he see make his heart a little warmer, because his brother is pale and concerns clearly visible on his face. He smiled a little for that. "At that moment, I actually wanted to give all of my blood to you,  _nii-san_ ," Ichiru's face looks calm and sincere as he recalls his past. "I wanted to give you back the power that you should get since our birth, I wanted to be one with you, but you weren't there. I couldn't find you anywhere. Even when the chaos more and more critical, you didn't show up." He chuckles. "And now I know why you weren't there. You're here. In this time. And you either can't or don't want to go back again, right?" He sighed. "In the midst of my search, I found the runes engraved on the wall of a room in the basement at Cross Academy. What runes, I don't know. But when I collapsed in there and my hand touched the carving, a golden light enveloped me. I don't know what happened after that because I was unconscious, but when I woke up I was in a Japanese-style room and Shizuka-sama sat by my side nursed me. She turned me into a vampire to save me. And then I know that I went back in time."

Zero looks away. Oh God… he doesn't know how much time has passed in his time, he doesn't know what happened when he left. And now he feels regret that he doesn't find any way to go back to his time. What would happen if he's there? Butterfly Effect. Paradox. He never considers the chain reaction of the time-traveling, and he so sorry that he couldn't be there for his brother, for Yuuki, when the chaos that Ichiru told happened.

Yuuki…

He jerks as he remembers her. Yuuki… what about her? And Cross? Did they survive from the attack?

"Yuuki! Ichiru, how about Yuuki? Cross and  _shisou_? Are they okay?!" he asks, his tone slightly high because worry.

Ichiru laughs and blow gently on the tea. "They're fine. You know, Cross actually is a badass hunter! He even more badass than Yagari- _shisou_!"

Ichiru's laugh makes Zero smiling, it's been so long since he heard his laugh and he's very missing it. "Yeah… I've met him in this time. He's so different than Cross who we knew. He's like Yagari- _shisou_ , you know, ruthless and so cold. I now understand why he got the nickname legendary hunter "The Vampire Without Fangs". I wonder what happened to him that made him Cross we knew."

"Believe me when I say I wonder too."

Zero looks gently towards Ichiru who blowing the tea again. This… this is the Ichiru that he missed, the brother who is cheerful and full of spirit and didn't care to his weak body. To see the Ichiru who like this make he feels like he back to their childhood time, the time before Shizuka Hio ruined their life. Both his eyes darken, he does understand what makes Shizuka did it, but that doesn't mean he can forgive her.

Ichiru watched the play emotions across Zero's face, his features softening. "I don't ask you to forgive Shizuka-sama," he says softly, as if he can read what Zero thinking. "I also don't feel any regret that I decided to follow her. She's so nice and gentle to me, you know, and I really love her." His face becomes totally blank. "I was mad at you for killed her. I blame you for Shizuka-sama's death. But, Zero, know this, I don't hate  _you_." He gets up, closing the gap between their face, and pressed his forehead against his brother's. "You're my brother, my twin brother. We have the same face. I know what you're thinking, and you know what I think. I don't regret at what I've done," He stares at Zero's widen eyes. "But, I feels regret until this moment that I didn't stay by your side. I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I don't want that happen again to you, to us."

 

* * *

 

Parting with Ichiru made him a little sad, but he resisted that feelling. As long as he's still in this time, he's still able to meet with him again. And now he gets information about future, he more wants to return to his time. He hopes that when he found the way to come back, he's back to a few days after his disappearance, so he can save Ichiru and Yuuki and others.

He frowns as he recalls what his brother told him before he left.

 

xxx

 

" _Zero, please do me a favor and watch out of Yuuki Cross if you back to your time."_

_Zero blinks at Ichiru's words. "Why?" he asks in confusion. Why the hell he should wary to Yuuki? The thought about Yuuki who even couldn't hurt fly could hurt him, made him snorted._

_But Ichiru's face was still serious. "I'm serious, Zero. I care about you, and because I don't plan to go back to our time, so I give you this warning now. Beware of Yuuki Cross."_

" _But, why?"_

" _Because the last time I saw her, Yuuki is not a human, she's a vampire." Zero's eyes widened. Ichiru immediately interrupted when Zero opened his mouth. "And not just a vampire," Ichiru says darkly. "She's a pureblood vampire, and she's a Kuran."_

xxx

 

He doesn't want to believe that information, but Ichiru has never lied to him. Betraying him yes, but his brother has never lied to him.

Zero is too wander in his mind to realize that there's someone who follows him. He jerks in surprise when something hit his nape. He curses to himself for careless, and as his vision blurs he sees a pair of dual-colored eyes stares at him without any expression, before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… this chapter is done!
> 
> When I made this chapter, I suddenly struck by theories about Butterfly Effect and Paradox of Time Travel. So there… Ichiru has come out to the past and met Zero. You knows well that in the VK original story Ichiru's dead (ICHIRUUUU~~~! ( TTATT)), but because Zero goes back to the past in this fic, Ichiru didn't meet Zero when Rido attacked Cross Academy, and Ichiru didn't die because he's not sacrificed his blood to Zero, found the runes that sent him back to the past, and he saved in time by Shizuka. But, Butterfly Effect is still going on, you know, as Zero doesn't come back to his time, yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rido bring Zero back by force.

When Zero wakes up, he can still feel the cold of the winter wind, still can feel a bit warmth of Ichiru's hand on his shoulder. Drawing a breath, he blinks quickly twice against the sunlight streaming from the window to his face before he turns his face away from it and looked around. He gasps softly, the room around him makes his chest ache with painful familiarity, as he slowly turns to his side and just stared at the furniture. He is very familiar with this room. Oh, God… this is the last place where he was before that  _incident_. This room is Rido's.

No… this can't be happen…

He feels tight. He feels this room slowly closed at him. Bad memories begin to overwhelmed his mind; the memories of Shizuka, and Rido.

He doesn't want to be here… He  **shouldn't**  be here…

Trembling, Zero gets up from the bed and walks to the window. His eyes widen in shock. He has to get out of here. He  **can not**  be here.

But when he touches the window, he feels his hand bounced by something.

Barrier?

No… no fucking way! In panic, he's hitting the barrier that surrounds the window. He feels claustrophobic and he can't breathe. His hand moves toward his neck, his fingers begin to scratching where he was bitten, while his body slumps against the window and slid to the floor.

Despite years has passed, he still can feel  **that woman**. And now he can feel  **that**   **man**  mixed with her. It feels  **disgusting**.

He's not expecting to find the man who has made him like this standing quietly in the dark shadow of the door, but he's not surprised either. Maybe he's got a thought, or maybe he already had anticipated the possibility, he doesn't care. He's completely still, his hand has stopped clawing his neck, his hollow eyes lead to the man who had made him feels anguish again.

Emptiness. Disgusting.  _ **Madness.**_

Rido doesn't look taken aback by the force of the boy hostility, he's deserved it. But he does surprise that Zero doesn't immediately attack him and take revenge for what he did to him. He flinches as he looks at the empty penetrating eyes that were full of life though cold. Smell of blood tickles his nose, but he's already set to no longer be lost in his blood lust, he doesn't want to hurt Zero again.

Zero knows if he opens his mouth right now he'll regret it. He tries and he's angry, no, he's fucking  **livid**. This man has guts to come after betrayed his trust.

He doesn't think twice as he moves. He winds up and he punches Rido hard on his face, making him thrown off and hit the wall behind him. He doesn't stop there, Zero pulls Bloody Rose from his jacket – he realized that his gun still in his jacket pocket when he woke up earlier – and he shoots the pureblood over and over again. He doesn't care if the bullets are silver, he doesn't care if the other people in this mansion hear it, he doesn't care he will hunted and killed after this, his rage has blinded him.

He doesn't care.

He is panting, air blobs clearly seen from his heavy breathing. His hands that are holding the gun very tightly shake, as well as his body.

But, why he  **can't hate**  this man?

Why he  **can't**  bring himself to  **kill**  this pureblood?

Rido's laying still, his body aches and sore from the shot and the silver toxin in the bullets. He's paralysis, but he's still able to move a bit. "I'm figuring I deserved that," he says, carefully considering.

"Fucking right you did," Zero hisses as he violently sits on Rido's body, implies extreme pain. He strikes Rido's head with the back of his gun.

Rido can hear and feel his skull cracked due to the blows, his head feels dizzy, his body is still full of bullet holes, and he's very sure if it's not because he's a pureblood vampire he must be has already died.

"I'm sorry," Rido whispers, softly enough for Zero to hear him.

Zero doesn't answer, he doesn't make any sound. Rido knows well to not expect any answer, the silverette is already so angry, he can feel it just by his aura, but he finds himself doesn't stop to keep apologize. Guilt and regret overwhelmed him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers again. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't lost control like that. It's not an excuse, I'm a pureblood vampire, I should have control over my blood lust better than that."

Still, he's not getting any answers, just the silence enveloped the room.

He feels something wet dripping on his face. He looks up and his eyes widen as he see tears flowing from a pair of violet eyes like an amethyst. He froze, not knowing what he should do. That tears glint by the light from window, like a crystal. He becomes carried away as he stares at the liquid that run down on that beautiful face.

Beautiful? Why would he think Zero is beautiful? Since when?

Unconsciously he raises his hand, his fingers wiping away the tears at the same time stroke Zero's face gently. He pulls Zero's head to his shoulder, enfold the silver-haired man who is currently crying silently, doesn't care about the stinging pain on his body. His fingers are combing that silvery hair with full comfort, hoping that he can erase his pain though just a little.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. "I'm sorry." The scent of lilies tickled his nose. "I'll say it as many time as you want. I will do anything, anything, to make you forgive me. I even will let you to kill me if by doing so I can get your forgiveness."

Only sobs are heard from Zero.

Rido shifts Zero's head towards his neck. "Drink, Zero." He sees his violet eyes turns into blood red. "It's okay, take it. Bite me. Take my blood as many as you please. I know you're  _hungry_."

Zero's hands are gripping hard Rido's collar.

"It's okay," Rido smiles as he gazes at the ceiling. "I will become your slave… forever."

And then, Zero bites him.

 

* * *

 

> ". **When the heart speaks, the mind finds it indecent to object"**
> 
>  
> 
> ― Milan Kundera,  _The Unbearable Lightness of Being_

* * *

"You're really a troublemaker, brother." Haruka steps into the room while his hand closes the door. "The smell of your blood makes everyone here agitated."

Rido chuckles softly, his hand are still stroking Zero's head.

Haruka bends down, takes Zero – who is sleeping – from Rido's body. "You're really sure about doing this," he states as he stares at two small holes on Rido's neck. "Do you aware the consequence of your doing?" he asks, while carries Zero to the bed.

A smile tugs on Rido's lips. "Of course I do. But that's not and won't stop me." He raises his hand to comb the bangs that covered his eyes. "I did this in my own will. I don't care what he will do if he knew."

Haruka sighs as he lowering Zero onto the bed. "I really don't expect that I have a brother who's a freaking masochist."

Grin on Rido's face. "Hey, I'm not a masochist, just a sadist."

"Yeah, sadist to yourself." Haruka points out as he spreads a blanket over Zero's body.

A laugh is heard from Rido's mouth.

Haruka walks back to Rido. "You're going to be okay?" He slides on his knees, his hands pokes his brother's body. "You think how long until this healed?" he asks as he scanning the gunshot wounds.

Rido hisses in pain. "I don't know. The bullets were silver."

Haruka's eyes widen. "I'm amazed that you're still alive." Carefully, he rested his brother's body to the wall. "There are at least seven bullet holes on your body."

"Well… you try to make upset someone who has same temperament as Juuri plus the trauma of the past, and you will get this." Rido mutters, wincing as the pain struck him. His hand clenches his shoulder.

Haruka pales. "No, thanks. I don't need that."

Rido tries to take a breath as his lungs feel heavy. His mismatched eyes see the gun that just Zero used. He reaches out to grab the gun, and winces when the electric stings him.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asks.

Rido stares his hand in confusion. "I can't touch that gun. It's strange, I've always been able touch any anti-vampire weapons, but I can't touch that gun."

Haruka raises his eyebrow. "Not only Zero, but his gun is hostile to you?" He amuses. "Wow, he must be detests you right now," he says as he tilts his head at Zero.

Rido glares at his brother. "Shut up," he mutters.

Haruka folds his sleeve as he hold out his arm to his brother. "Don't bite hard. And don't drink too much, I still have accompanied Juuri to Kaien's place to carry out our plan after this."

"Ah… you serious want to build that school," Rido mutters as he pulls Haruka's arm to his mouth.

"Yeah, and we already have all the requirements we needed." He flinches when Rido bites his arm. "Zero has agreed too, but I always think that there's something disturbing him."

Gulping sound becomes Rido's reply.

"Well… he had this blank look like there's something upset him," Haruka grimaces. "I don't like that expression, it makes me feel guilty."

"Of course he would upset," Rido says after he released his fangs from Haruka's arm. "You will make a school where vampires and humans can coexist."

Haruka becomes serious. "What do you mean?"

"Did he say anything about the school will be?"

Haruka nods. "Yeah, he said that the school will be divided into two classes; Day Class and Night Class. Day Class for the humans, and Night Class for the vampires."

Rido snortes. "I knew it."

Haruka raises his eyebrow.

"You're really never a sensitive person, Haruka." Rido sighs. "He said a class for the vampires and a class for the humans."

Haruka nods his head.

"Then, if there's an ex-human entered that school, where will you place him to?" Rido asks as he leans his body to the wall. He holds out his hand when Haruka opened his mouth to answer. "Don't try to say that you will placed the ex-human in the Night Class, the vampires in there won't willingly to accept an ex-human in their circle. Whereas the ex-human can not be placed in the Day Class because he's a vampire."

Haruka's eyes widen.

A knowing sad smile tugs on Rido's lips. "Do you understand now? He upset because of that. It seems he went to the school that you founded in the future, and he doesn't have a place anywhere in there."

 

* * *

 

When Zero awakes the next morning, he feels calmer than yesterday. He sits, his eyes stares hollow towards the wall which far in front of him. His head whirls hard, compiles one by one his minds and feelings that are jumble.

' _Okay, Zero, let's make a list about your current state,'_  he thinks as he face-palms. He is currently in the place that he avoided for the last two month and he locked in this room with a barrier. Zero rises from the bed, before he walks to the window. His hands wander over the windows and the walls, and he feels a humming which indicates that the barrier is on. He doesn't need to check the door because he could see an electric flashed for a moment when he touched the barrier.

Ah, shit… there goes his hope to escape quietly.

The barrier is very strong, he can feel it clearly. Though he fired the Bloody Rose again and over again, this barrier will not even budge, and he doesn't want to take the risk by punched it with his bare hands. And that's reminds him, he surprised that his hand didn't burn when he punched the barrier in his mindless state yesterday.

He turns to look around him, his eyes stop on the phone on the desk. He could call someone, but he remembers that he doesn't have anyone out there. Indeed, there's Ichiru, but he doesn't know how to reach him. He feels stupid, why he doesn't bother to ask for his phone number or any way to contact him when he parted with him that time?

The sound of the open door cuts his thought. He turns, his eyes find Juuri standing silently and stares at him with wide eyes. The basin that carried by the woman falls, making the water inside wet the carpet.

"Ze… Zero…" Juuri whispers in disbelief.

Zero stares at her. A feeling is slightly tickling his conscience as he sees Juuri's watery eyes. He feels guilty.

Juuri runs to him and hugs him tightly, makes his eyes widens in surprise. "Thank God, you're awake, Zero!" she sobbed as tears run down from her brown eyes.

"Juuri…" Zero murmurs, his hands raise slowly as if he's uncertain to hug her back or not. He's surprised again when Juuri suddenly slaps him.

For a pregnant woman, Juuri can be very strong. Her slap is hurt.

"You…" Juuri hisses as tears still streaming down on her face. "Do you fucking know how worried we are?! You suddenly went missing at us without any explanation!" She ignores his disbelief stares and hugs him again. "But, thank God knowing that you're okay."

Zero's mind suddenly goes blank, he doesn't know what to do, on the one hand he wants to ignore this woman who embraced him, but on the other hand he wants to comfort her. He has long decided that he wanted to forget the Kurans, he  **wants**  to leave them. But as his hands move themselves to hug her back, he knows that deep inside him he doesn't want to part with these three pureblood.

Well… as the people say, when your heart speaks it's always more honest than your mind.

 

* * *

 

After a long few days, they all discover that maybe Zero and Rido haven't declared a truce after all.

Zero knows that he shouldn't do this, but he can't help it. Though Rido has frequently apologized to him and Zero has forgave him a bit – yeah, just A BIT – they can't expect him to immediately warmed at him. He only can do that to his family, and Rido and Zero definitely ARE NOT a family.

Instead he gives more of a cold shoulder than ever to him. He even barely grunts in response when Rido spoke to him. Even Kaien, who occasionally stop by at Kuran residence, said that his attitude is  **very childish**.

Fuck him. That stupid blonde doesn't even understand his feeling. He should be happy that Zero still want to bother with Rido.

' _But…'_  Zero thinks as he secretly stares at Rido who is accompanying Juuri in the garden, from a window on the second floor. ' _Maybe I should loosen up a bit to him.'_

* * *

 

Rido leans against his chair as he observes discreetly to the silver-haired boy across him. The dining room is silent except for the continued crunching of sugared cereal that Juuri eats. Rido sips at his coffee, bitterly strong and straight up the way he likes it, and tries to figure out what comes next because he knows well that his relationship with Zero has already changed.

Of course that happens, he had betrayed the silverette's trust by violently bit him. He's amazed that Zero could sit in one table with him right now.

But still, for some reason, he feels sad.

When he raises his eyes, he finds Zero watching him with the same careful suspicion he showed him when they first met, but there's a small quirk right at the corner of his mouth that might be a smile.

Rido smiles wider.

Maybe there's still hope for him.

 

* * *

 

Zero realizes that Rido now steers as far clear of him as he can. Well, Zero can't really blame him, after all he's so cold to him for these four weeks. Those angry thoughts, and he immediately feels guilty for them as he suddenly remembers about his doing to the pureblood a month ago.

Okay, fine. He feels like he's being punished right now as the memories about he beat him and shot him with his Bloody Rose again and over again, crossing his mind.

But the more importantly is…

…he bit that pureblood.

He's  **fucking**  bit that pureblood!

Moreover, he realizes that his bite was finalizing their blood bond. Thanks to Juuri who said that he smells a bit like Rido.

According to the book from Hunter Archive he had read, there are two types of blood bond. The first is the blood bond between masters and slaves, this bond is usually used by the purebloods to control the lesser vampires. His bond with Shizuka is included in this bond type.

The second is the blood bond between mates, the bond that used to bind two lovers together in their vampiric life, like a marriage.

The Fate is a bitch and she's never nice to him before, and she definitely won't be nice to him now.

So, no, no matter how much he prefers it, the blood bond between him and Rido is not the blood bond between master and slave.

No, it's the blood bond between  **mates**.

They  **are**  freaking  **mates**  now!

That's explains why it is very difficult for him to doesn't care at Rido all this time.

Zero swears that if he meets that fate bitch in person, he will shoot her ass thousand times with his Bloody Rose until he satisfied.

 

* * *

 

It's only a matter of time before his bloodlust comes.

His eyes become red as his blood lust back.

Oh, God! Please, this can't be happen now!

Since Shizuka Hio attacked Cross Academy, Shizuka's blood that he got from Kaname Kuran didn't make his lust calmer at all, instead his blood lust became wilder. All this time he was be able to survive thanks to blood tablets, though he just spit them out again because… damn it! he doesn't know why he couldn't take that wretch tablets while other vampires can!

He's happy when blood lust doesn't come to him for two months when he left the Kurans. And when Rido brought him back here… well… let's say that Zero had completely forgotten about their blood bond.

And now, here he is, hunches over the sink, trying to calm his blood lust.

As if has been called, suddenly Zero feels a familiar presence behind him. He looks up and sees Rido stands behind him.

"Get the fuck out," Zero murmurs as he bows his head again over the sink, tries to ignore the pureblood.

"Zero, you're thirsty," Rido says as he unbuttoning his shirt. "The tablets that you're holding now will no longer be able to stop your blood lust."

' _This useless tablets could never stop my blood lust since beginning, and I still survived!'_  he screams inside, though he never voices it.

Rido pulls Zero's head to him and wipes the drool that runs down on the silverette's chin. "Don't be stubborn. You need my blood, I know." He closes Zero's head to his neck. "Bite me, and don't hold back. Drink as much as you please." His mouth whispers in Zero's ear gently. "I will be your slave… forever."

Hate! Zero hates it when Rido said that, and he doesn't even understand why the pureblood always saying that. "Rido, no! And if you don't leave me alone, I swear I'll…" But his stomach decided to torture him. He grunts as his hand clutching his stomach.

"Ssssh…" Rido strokes Zero's head. "Drink, Zero. It's alright. You're not forcing me, I do this of my own volition." He snorts. "Besides, it's for my sake too. If you're not bite me, my neck will keep bothering me."

And that's when the smell of blood stings Zero's nose. Fresh blood. His starving body immediately reacts as he feels his fangs grow. He stares predatory at the blood that running down on Rido's neck.

Zero groans. "No. Not again."

"Yes," Rido points. "I must to do this or you will never bite me."

Zero bites his lip. The smell of blood makes the cramp in his chest doubled, and all he wants is to make it stop. He wildly watches Rido's neck as his hand slowly pulls the hair on the pureblood's nape, before he sinks his fangs in.

Rido tries to hold back the moans in his throat. The bond overcomes his mind, and he likes it. Since the first time Zero bit him, Rido's always missing him. This realization doesn't surprise him, he knows well what will happen to him.  **Only the purebloods who knows about the purebloods** , and he knows the risk of offering his blood to other vampires, includes the side effects of blood bond and its intense addiction feeling of pleasure. Since then, he became always wanting Zero. Needing him. His obsession with Juuri turns into an obsession for Zero. And the blood bond is not the only one to blame. He knows well his feelings for Zero – he cares to him – before the blood bond happened, and it increases the side effect of the bond.

He's now become like a slave for Zero. That's one of the dangers of blood bond to purebloods, the one that forbidden to written in any books; if the purebloods make a fully mating blood bond with a lesser level vampire than them, they will do everything – anything, without exception – to protect her/him, to make their mate pleased, that's include to fulfill whatever their mate wants. Their life will be bound to their mate.

If Zero knows about this fact…

Rido jolts in surprise when Zero pushes him to sit. He bites his own lip to hold back the moan that will come out as Zero still keeps sucking his blood. Usually Rido is able to control his urge, but now… Rido grits his teeth hard, finds it hard to breathe as his body betrays him. The sensation is so incredible. "Please, stop… now… Zero… you don't know what…" But it's too late, he can feel his fangs begin to grow, and euphoria begin to sweeps his body. He can feel his awareness begin to recedes, the beast inside him begin to show.

He sighs in relief when Zero finally pulls out his fangs. He weakly leans against the wall as his hand is clutching his neck.

Zero stares in horror at as he sees Rido's face changed. A cruel face with glinted mismatched eyes that doesn't right with Rido's pained face.

"W-what the…" Zero mutters, he can feel his body shaking.

Rido bows his head for fear of Zero's reaction, his eyes still glowing and his fangs still protrude, but the intense aura is gone.

"I'm sorry, Zero, but you should know that it's very difficult to control your blood lust. The bond awaken the beast inside the vampires, but it's more intense for purebloods," he says as he smiles, tries to calm Zero.

The room is silence for a moment. Zero stands up and quickly leaves the room. Rido sighs as his legs pulled up under him, he has anticipated that Zero would run away from him – Zero has that trauma, of course he will flee from him – but still it feels hurt. He leans his head to the wall. He will be fine. His blood lust is calmer.

He's startled when he sees Zero's coming back with a glass of red water. Confident is always seen on the silver haired boy's face. Zero slides to his knees beside him, and gives the glass to him with slightly trembling hand.

"Drink this. I… know you're thirsty, and it makes everyone restless if I leave you in this condition. I know they're not good substitute, but at least you can drink them," Zero says.

Rido glares at the red liquid in the glass. He has drunk it once before – at the time before he bites him. And they tasted bland so much it hurt his tongue. "You sure?" he asks unsure.

Zero nods his head.

Rido drinks it quickly, and stuck out his tongue as the bland taste pierces him. Zero leads him back to his room, sat him to the bed, and then walks to the cupboard to take bandages and other drugs.

"By the way, what's with the tablets…?" Rido asks, looking at Zero who is wrapping bandage on his neck. "They can slightly reduce my blood lust."

Zero shifts Rido's hair to make him easy to bandage his neck. "They are blood tablets. In the future they will be used to keep the vampires from biting the humans. Their purpose is to reduce a bit the blood lust, though many vampires don't like them because their taste. All vampires can take them, except…" He bites his lip. "…me."

Rido was silent.

Zero sticks the plasters. "You… why didn't you bite me?" he asks quietly, his bangs covered his eyes. "I notice that you're hurting by your blood lust. Why did you choose to withstand it and not try to take my blood? I know well that you can easily do it."

Rido is still silent for a moment, before he sighs. "Yes, I can." He feels Zero's body stiffens. "But I don't want to. The ex-humans usually have a trauma of vampire's bite. I know you also have that trauma when I bit you last time." A pair of mismatched eyes stares hard at Zero. "I can hold it as best I can, I won't bite you except you want to."

Zero stares still at Rido's determination face. Indeed it's the first time he met pureblood vampires who like Rido, Juuri, and Haruka, but he doesn't expect at all that Rido will…

"Rido…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Zero."

"Oh, and don't think that I completely have forgiven you."

A smile tugs on Rido's lips. "I know, Zero." A chuckle outs of his mouth. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero accepts his and Rido's bond

October is creeping its way into November, it's a half years since he fell into this time, but Zero finds himself not minding the lack of progress toward sending him home. In the meantime, Haruka and Juuri have settled stubbornly into a corner of his heart and take up residence. And not only that, Rido is also creeping in, and make him feels something that very familiar.

A something that used only he  **felt**  for Yuuki.

It's very dangerous territory, especially when this life is borrowed and temporary and completely fleeting. But now, he can't imagine a world without Juuri and Haruka… without Rido. It's like a dream threatening to edge out reality, and he focuses on the day to day and tries not to think about a tomorrow that will see everything change.

Juuri insists more and more on helping in the kitchen, avid attention and an eagerness to learn every meager scrap of cooking know-how he can teach. Usually when they're cooking, Haruka or Rido sets the table.

At that moment he feels like he has a new family.

They could almost be his family. He wants the four of them become a real family. But he knows better not to expect it.

Reality is too painful.

 

* * *

 

> ". **Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own"** **  
> **― Robert A. Heinlein, _Stranger in a Strange Land_

 

* * *

 

It's quiet afternoon, Rido reluctantly napping after Zero chewed him out for pushing himself too hard, when Zero finds Juuri alone at the bench in the yard. He smiles as he watches her, lovingly, strokes her belly. He then flinches, remembers that the baby in her womb is Kaname.

He still can't believe that Kaname Kuran has parents who are very kind and cheerful. Kaname is very different than Juuri or Haruka – except perhaps the protective nature for the loved ones. He doesn't know the Kaname before his parents killed – yeah, Zero knows that Haruka and Juuri were murdered, though the Vampire Council and the Hunter Association neither say so – but Zero is very know with the current Kaname Kuran.

The world is cruel. He has through it many times to understand it.

He smiles back as she smiles at him. "What are you doing here?" he asks as he sits beside Juuri.

Her smile doesn't fade as Juuri watches the scenery in front of her. "I'm thinking of a name for this baby."

His eyes sweep the naming book in her hands.

"If it's a girl, I want to name the child Aki, but Haruka wants Yuuki," Juuri says, her eyes soften as her hand still strokes her belly. "I also feel that Yuuki is a cute and beautiful name, maybe we will name the child with this name."

Zero's eyes widen.

Yuuki?

Suddenly a sick feeling overwhelmed him.

He bites his lip as he remembers about Ichiru's warning few months ago, and he still couldn't accept a thought of Yuuki is a vampire, a  _pureblood vampire_. Indeed since they first met, Zero always thinks that Juuri is so alike with Yuuki, both physically and mentally. But to think that Yuuki is Juuri's and Haruka's daughter… it's possible but also improbable. Possible, as Yuuki is similar with the two pureblood. And improbable, because Yuuki is a **human,**  her smell is a human.

"…but we still don't have idea the name for a boy!" Juuri's yell makes Zero jolts back to the reality. "We don't want to give this child the name that suggested by Rido-niisama, if the child is a he!" Juuri give a weld look at Zero. "Shotaro! Imagine! Rido-niisama suggested the name Shotaro! Shotaro Kuran! How can it not be more ridiculous?!"

Zero chokes, before he biting inside his mouth tightly to restrain a laughter that will come out.

Shotaro Kuran?! Inside, Zero is rolling and laughing so hard. Oh my fucking God! Shotaro Kuran! The thought about THE Kaname Kuran will be named 'Shotaro' springs into his mind, makes his stomach ache from laughing. Fuck! Zero can't wait to tell this to that Kuran bastard he would be named with the name Shotaro! Oh… he is sooooo sure the face of his – former – love rival will priceless!

He should remember to thank Rido for the joke later.

"I don't know what's wrong with it," he says. He could hear the laughter of Yagari and the other hunters in his mind. "Shotaro is a  _beautiful_  name."

Juuri looks at him with a bland look, as if saying 'are you nuts or something?'. "I don't know that your sense of humor is one level with Rido-niisama's," she says as she shakes her head.

' _Oh… only if the humor involved Kaname Kuran,'_  Zero thinks, trying not to laugh.

"Hey, hey!" She called excitedly. "Do you have any ideas of boy name?" she asks, her face is like expecting something good.

Zero scratches the back of his head.  _'Actually, I've met your son, Juuri.'_  He sighs. "How about 'Kaname'?" he suggests, and winces when an image of a brunette pureblood who's his rival appears in his mind.

She purses her lips as a frown seen on her face. "Kaname… Kaname Kuran…" Juuri cocks her head. "Uhm… it's good. Very good, in fact. But I'm not sure if I permitted to use the name."

Zero blinks. "Why?" he asks confused.

Juuri looks up at him with wide eyes. "You don't know?" she asks in surprise, and sees Zero shakes his head confusingly. "I always think the hunters all know about that," She put a finger on his lips. "Kaname Kuran was the name of our ancestor, the first vampire who became the origin of Kuran Clan."

Zero stares in shock.

What?

Juuri doesn't realize his frozenness as she still talking. "But I'm sure Haruka and Rido also like that name. Ah… I hope we allowed to use that name, but considering that the Vampire Council is full of old geezers, except Rido-niisama of course, surely they will not accept it." she scowls.

Suddenly a chill run on Zero's neck. He chuckles nervously, his brain trying to throw away the strange anxiety that sweeps him. "Hey, Juuri, do you want to help me make a cake?" he asks, trying to change the topic.

And it works. He sees her face brightens as she nods quickly. "Sure!"

Zero stands up before stretched out his hand to help her. "Then, let's go."

As they both walk to the kitchen, Zero couldn't help the thought that suddenly crossed his mind.

What the heck is wrong with him? Why all of sudden he feels that Kaname Kuran he knew is the same person with the Kaname Kuran who was the Kuran Clan's ancestor?

He feels something bad will happen. A very bad one.

 

* * *

 

November is crawling into December, Zero spent his days in the library reading books that contain information about the Kuran's ancestor. Weird thoughts about the both Kuran are the same person continue to bother him, and they make him uneasy.

Today is the same. He is reading a journal from thousands years ago, and can you believe it that the journal still looks good? He whistles softly in amazed as he reads the journal.

He is so focused with what he read that he doesn't realize the library door is opened, that someone approaches him.

"What are you doing?"

Zero almost jumps in surprise when a voice heard in his ears. He turns, found Rido crouches behind him. "Ah… it's nothing," he replies quickly as his hand slams the book closed. "I'm bored, and you knows well that my only entertainment here, beside accompany Juuri, just read the books in the library."

"Hm…" Rido mutters. He feels fool for feels suspicion at Zero when he saw the silverette read a book about the history of the Kuran Clan. He smiles, satisfied with Zero's answer. Of course Zero read it because the book is the only his entertainment while he's here, and the boy must be choose the book accidentally or out of curiosity.

Inside, Zero sighs in relief. Rido doesn't suspect him. Zero puts the book he has read back into the rack, carefully he put in the place where he can easily found it again.

"I thought your return is still long," Zero begins while they both walk out of the library.

Rido sighs. "It should be, but the councils were more and more stubborn. I can't stand to be there any longer, so I left."

Zero realizes that Rido's eyes are unfocus when he opens the door. It's noon and the weather is hot, the mansion is so silent of all sorts of activities for the others are sleeping – except Zero, and apparently Rido too.

"You're tired," Zero says stoicly as he sees Rido startles. He then pushes Rido to sit on a chair near the counter. "Sit. I will make something for you," he continues while searching the ingredients from the cupboard.

Zero startles when he feels a hand closes warm and heavy and familiar on his arm. He turns, looking Rido right in the eye and realizing just how close he's standing behind him.

"You don't have to do that," Rido says, and with his free hand he helps Zero to takes a pot from the highest shelf.

"Well,  **someone's**  gotta take care of you," Zero says, quite tease and he's got no idea where the words came from. But it seems they make Rido smile – a slow, subtle grin that sets the air buzzing with unspoken potential. The smile drops from his face just as slowly, a gradual drift to more somber intent, and Zero barely breathes as Rido takes a step further into his space, the only step there was left between them, and suddenly his breath is warm and immediate on his skin, his eyes staring at his mouth.

Zero doesn't know what to do with it, neither of them knows. His heart beats so fast and hard as Rido sways forward but can't quite close the distance.

He's going to, the unmistakable glint of intent in Rido's eyes tells him that much. Rido's going to kiss him, and Zero doesn't know what he should do.

"What are you guys doing?"

Comes a question in a female voice, make them jolts in surprise. Zero and Rido turn their heads in unison to find Juuri watching from the door. Her eyes aren't confused or curious or even sleepy. They're wide awake and entirely too knowing, and they make Zero panics a bit. Just… how long she's been there?

"What are you still doing up?" Rido asks in a soft, humoring voice. His hand sill rests on Zero's arm, feels him shudder when his thumb starts brushing back and forth along his skin.

"I'm thirsty," says Juuri.

"Hm…" Rido's already moving as he hears Zero's breath stutters in unevenly when his hand falls away. He grabs a clean glass from the cupboard and fills it at the tap. "Do you want tea, coffee, milk, or just plain water?"

Juuri glances searchingly at Zero. "Just plain water."

Rido gives the glass to Juuri. "Okay, here you go. Now, back to your bed and sleep, okay?"

Juuri raises her eyebrow as she takes the glass. "You kicked me out."

A mischievous smile spread across Rido's lips. "Nope, I'm just saying that Shotaro-kun need to rest."

A blank look seen on Juuri's face – and on Zero's too, tough just for a moment. "Never, ever, call my baby with 'Shotaro' again!" Juuri yells and stuck out her tongue at Rido, before she turns and stomped away.

Zero and Rido silently stared as Juuri disappears to corridor. "So… 'Shotaro', hm…?" Zero says, narrowing his eyes.

Rido shrugs his shoulder. "Well… it's a good name."

The silverette chuckles. "Juuri's right about you have a good taste of humor." He bites his lips, trying to stifle his laugh as a thought of Kaname Kuran named Shotaro crosses his mind.

Rido just smiled as his reply.

 

* * *

 

When Saturday comes, it's a bright, cloudless day. Zero sighs as he walks through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. He is bored. So, so bored. And a bored Zero is a lonely Zero, and a lonely Zero that means he is easily pissed. And that's not good, not good at all.

Moreover no one to accompany him at the mansion. Juuri and Haruka are visiting Kaien, Rido was gone for three days, and the servants there are too stuck up to accompany him.

And there, he decides to take a walk.

But unfortunately, he's still  **bored**.

He sighs again.

Damn.

He wants Ichiru. At least with Ichiru he feels calm,  _content_. He misses his brother, and once again he feels regret to not ask him his address. He is sure that his brother is in the Family Hio residence – Ichiru told him – but Hio residence is more hidden, more than Kuran's. They have a residence that has an ancient Japanese style architecture, and unlike Kuran and other pureblood clans, they built the residence in the middle of the most populated area in this town, and God knows how many old Japanese style house in this city.

At first glance Hio's thought and plan about their residence sounded reckless, but Zero knows well that they're so clever.

He is too deep in his mind that he doesn't see that he has entered the hunters' area, he is also not aware of his legs take him to an area that once he knew.

And when he knows it, it is too late.

His breath stop as he sees two very familiar figures in front of the house that is also familiar to him.

Mom… Dad…

It's been years since he saw them, since he saw his  _home_ , and seeing them again is a knee in the gut and a bright burst of bitter nostalgia and he doesn't know if he can bear to keep watching them. He shakes himself as he tries to keep his tears from running down. He bites his inside mouth to stifle his sobs. Sadness, longing, pain, and  **happiness** , mixed within him. He can't breathe, he wants to run and hug his parents.

But he can't. He's  **not allowed**.

The reality is really too painful.

He closes his eyes and breathing deeply a lungful of afternoon air, his fists shake beside him. Reluctantly and suddenly, he turns around and half running away from the place.

When he opens his eyes he sees a familiar silhouette leaning on the hood of a black car, and the man's eyes are warm as they watch him through the bright of the orange afternoon light.

Rido.

"Need a ride?" Rido asks.

"Why are you here?" Zero asks in surprise, steady crunch of gravel under his feet as he steps closer.

"I saw you on the road when I was driving home," he hedges. "And I got a message from Haruka that you disappeared, so I followed you." He smiles. "They were so worried."

"I'm sure they were," Zero snorts as he fighting a smile. He doesn't know why suddenly he felt relief, the tight lump in his chest gone.

"So… what's this all about, anyway?" Rido asks, and the concern in his voice is a palpable force. His eyes dart to the Kiryuu residence, dark and curious.

"Family," Zero admits. "It's about family."

Awareness enters Rido's mind. "They're your relatives?"

Zero nods. He bites his lip, trying to hold his scream that is coming out of his throat.  _'Please!'_  he screams inside.  _'Stay away from them.'_  It's not like he doesn't believe Rido – oh… he really  **trust**  him, though he doesn't like it – but he's still afraid of the thought of a pureblood vampire near his – future - family.

He startles as he feels arms circling his waist, pull him close, wrapping him up in a protective hug. He makes a sound that isn't a word, just a guttural gasp that's as close as he'll let himself come to crying. He grabs Rido back and holds on tight, face buried against the collar of his coat. He is glad that Rido holds him very tightly that no one else see him cry. Though there's no one else who know him here, he still doesn't want to show any weakness in front of people who he doesn't trust, let alone to strangers.

"Come on," Rido murmurs when Zero finally pulls back. "Let's back home. You can share a bed with Juuri."

Home?

Does that mean… Zero has a  _home_?

Zero chuckles, brushing the last stubborn remnants of moisture from his eyes. "I'm not sure that Haruka will allow me."

"Oh, I'm sure. I'll  **make**  him." A sly smirk spread across Rido's lips. "I can see it now. Haruka who is tormented by an S-ranked attack from Juuri; A deadly super cute puppy eyes."

Zero laughs, genuine and unexpected, as he climbs into the passenger seat.

 

* * *

 

Zero was relieved that Rido didn't ask anything about his parents. The next couple days the silverette found himself busy with Haruka and Juuri – and surprising, Kaien too. He doesn't see much of Rido as the week rolls through and turns over. He knows that the war is getting worse, moreover with the Vampire Council and the Hunter Association who are equally stubborn like a stone make the war more intent.

Zero steps back into the hall and pulls the bedroom door softly, he smiles to Haruka and Juuri who fall asleep as the door closed shut. He stares at the night sky, his hair glints a little by the shine of fullmoon. The life of both pureblood now has reversed; working on the day, and sleep on the night. He chuckles. But it seems Juuri and Haruka enjoy the  _human life_  that now they're through.

"Why are you laughing alone like an insane?" Rido's voice surprised him. Zero turns, finds the brunette stares at him in amused. "Especially in the middle of the night."

"Shut up," Zero says, his face slightly flushed. He turns around and walks to his own bedroom, not care if Rido followed him.

There is silence between them. An uneasy feeling creeps slowly inside Zero. Rido's eyes feel heavy on his back as he opens the door of his bedroom door.

"Do you want in?" Zero asks softly. He tries to throw the doubts and fears away from him.

Rido pauses for a moment. "Would you let me?"

Zero raises an eyebrow. "Since when do you need my permission?"

A chuckle was heard from Rido's mouth. "This is your room. Of course I need your permission."

Zero shrugs. He shifts his body to let Rido walks inside his room. He walks to a table after he closed the door, takes a glass and filled it with water from a thermos. "Would you like tea or coffee?" he asks as he takes a small bag of sugar out of the box.

"Tea, and if you don't mind…" Rido hesitantly bites inside his mouth. "…with  _the tablets_."

Zero blinks. He turns toward Rido who is currently sitting on his bed. "You're  **hungry** ," Zero says, sees him winces.

"Ah…" Zero put the spoon which he holds. He walks closer over Rido who jolts slightly. "You're really hungry."

Rido's body stiffens.

Zero takes the box of tablets from the drawer. "How long since the last time you feed?" he asks as he back to the table to make tea.

A heavy breathing out of Rido's mouth. "Since the day you beat me with your hunter weapon."

This time Zero who flinches. He still feels guilty for done that to Rido, leave aside that he knew  _the incident_  is not Rido's fault. But, he is surprise. That was five months ago! Rido can hold his blood lust that long?!

Zero knows perfectly well that the tablets won't be able to reduce the blood lust that so long.

"Why didn't you drink blood from Juuri or Haruka or even from one of the servants?" Zero asks in confusion. Why does Rido choose to hold his blood lust rather than feed from his siblings or any servants in the mansion? Surely they would be happy to give him blood, right?

There's silence once again.

Something flashed in Zero's mind, makes his eyes widen in awareness. "You… you can't… can you?" he mutters and see Rido flinches. "Your blood lust can't be satisfied by drinking blood from anyone beside me because our bond. Is that right?"

Rido is shaking.

"I think I'm not supposed to be here," Rido says as he standing up. He then walks to the door, but a hand grabs his wrist tightly, stopping him.

"Don't you dare run from me," Zero says as he pulls Rido to the bed. He then quickly pins him. "You wants, no,  **needs**  my blood."

Rido's body is getting shaky, he breathes heavily, his eyes completely have became red. "Zero, stop it. If you keep…"

Zero smiles wryly, his fingers slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, revealing his slender neck. "Rido."

Rido trembles violently, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his breathe. "Zero, please don't make me. I can't…"

Zero leans forward, make his neck close to Rido's mouth. "Bite me, Rido."

Rido grits his teeth. "No, Zero. You don't know what you said." Oh, God! He could feel his fangs elongates, and instead Zero…!

Zero holds Rido's head tightly, make sure Rido can't move. "You said it yourself, right? As long as I don't allow you, you won't drink from me." He hears a groan from the brunette below him. "I now allows you. Drink my blood, Rido."

But Rido still insisted refused. "No!" He pushes Zero, make their position is now reversed; Zero is now lying on her back as Rido pins him. "Just so you know it's not just blood lust that overcomes me, Zero! There's **something else**  too!" He grits his teeth, trying to hold his beast that will come out from inside him. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Zero closes his eyes, tries to rid the bad memories of Shizuka Hio and her slaughter to his family from his mind. He breathes slowly, forcing his body to not tremble, before he opens his eyes again.

Oh, God… is he so  **in love**  with this pureblood that he's willing to offer his blood and his body to him?

Violet eyes locked in gaze of blood red eyes. A little smile slowly tugs on Zero lips as his hands pull Rido's head back to his neck. "I don't care." He whispers in his ears. His other hand is scratching his own junction of neck.

Rido's red eyes glow as he sees blood running down on the neck in front of him. His blood lust now completely dominates him. His tongue greedily licks the blood and hears Zero gasped. He playfully bites the skin, licks it, implies a pleasure to the silverette who pinned beneath him.

Zero couldn't think, couldn't put his mind together, everything is fuzzy by the pleasure he feels. He sighs as the tongue tickling his neck once again. He feels hot as he feels broad and strong hands slid inside his shirt, touching him with a deep needy pressure. He doesn't realize when Rido sinking his fangs deeply into his neck, drink his blood. He is too lost in the intense need. He grips Rido's back tightly with a soft groan.

Rido's hands sliding and grasping and pulling him close to kiss him, and Zero gasps into his mouth as Rido lifts him to remove his [clothes](http://www.surfcanyon.com/search?q=clothes&f=slc&p=wtigcrwo). Zero parts his knees to let him closer, let him press right up against him and take the kiss deeper, and somehow his hands go from touching Rido's face to clutching wherever they can get hold as he whimpers into the kiss.

He doesn't know, and he doesn't care, about what happen to him that night.

All he cares about is the touch that makes him oblivious everything, make him forget everything, from the man he loves.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Zero's not sleepy after the intense night, his heart still a fast, unsteady rhythm in his chest as Rido presses warm against his back and pulls him close. His thoughts are messy murmur of chaos, and the revelation that he loves the man who currently spoons him feels somehow inevitable, awkward, but some happiness creeping in his heart.

"Talk to me," Rido says, his voice a low rumble in Zero's ear. "If you're going to freak out, might as well do it aloud."

Zero smiles. "This is probably a mistake," he breathes, feeling teeth nips his neck.

"Maybe," Rido concedes. He drops a kiss to Zero's shoulder and adds, "Maybe not."

"How do you figure?" Zero asks, trying to keep his tone light.

"It's going to hurt like hell when you leave." Rido sighs as he tightens his hug.

Zero blinks, feeling the body behind him trembles. He turns around and sees Rido looks down. "Rido?"

"I know that I'm selfish," Rido says, stopping what will Zero say. He hold the silverette close to his chest as if his life is at stake. "But I prefer that we never found anything about how to send you home."

Zero freezes, his heart beating uncontrollably. He's silent for a long time, closes his eyes, contemplating the answer for that.

"Ichijou found a way to bring you back to your time," Rido says quietly, seeing Zero's eyes widen. "But I…" He feels choked. "Please, stay here." He pleas, his voice sounds high and unstable. "Please, Zero. I don't know if I can live without you. No! I  **know**  that I cannot live without you."

Zero feels hollow. He doesn't know how to answer it. Once again, he's thinking it over. Actually, what the reason he wants to leave? Is it because Yuuki? But he knows that she will not return his feeling. Ichiru? His brother had betrayed him, and though Zero's back to the future and arrives in the time when the second attack on Cross Academy happen, Ichiru is not there because he is here, in this time. And he knows well that he wants back not because Yagari-sensei, or even Kaien and that Kuran bastard.

 **Nothing**. Zero realizes it. There's nothing who can be his reason to back. There's nothing who waiting him back. Just hollowness.

He smiles as he opens his eyes to gazes at a pair of forlorn mismatched eyes.

He feels sure now, and has set his mind.

"Fuck it." he presses his temple to Rido's, a wide grin seen on his face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rido's eyes snap wide. "Excuse me?" he asks, feeling unsure.

Zero smiles. "I'm staying here." He shakes his head. "I will keep be with you."

Rido's silent for a long as his brain processing what Zero said. "Are you serious?" He bites his lip. "Zero, you will never go home."

" _This_  is home," Zero says. He swallows hard and fails to dislodge his heart from where it's stuck in his throat. "Rido, I can't leave. I don't want to."

Zero closes his eyes.  _'I'm sorry, Yuuki… But, I choose this small happiness as I know that I will not be happy with you and I never can make you happy. We're hopeless case.'_ He thinks as he opens his eyes again.  _'I hope you're happy with Kuran, Yuuki.'_

He can't tell what Rido's thinking. The man's face is a mask of surprise, his mismatched eyes wide. "You mean that?" he finally asks, hope in his voice. "You'll stay?"

Zero nods. "Yeah," he says, not a second hesitation. His trepidation evaporates into the air when Rido pulls him and wraps him up in his arms. The embrace is firm and desperate, crushing and intense, and also relief. His heartbeat feels ragged in his chest, his ribs aching from the swell of so much emotion all in a fast, heady rush.

"Thank you," says Rido, voice shaking just a little. "Thank you, Zero."

 

* * *

> ". **Love is a temporary insanity curable by marriage"**  
>   Ambrose Bierce,  _The Unabridged Devil's Dictionary ―_

* * *

The level crossing at Central White House, another name for the Vampire Council building, spit Rido's card back to him, and he drives into the parking lot which is located deep inside the building.

Inside he feels reluctant to be here today, if he can choose he prefer to be with Zero and his siblings at home, but unfortunately he is the head of the Kuran Clan – beside his father who is a Vampire King – and he doesn't want make Haruka involved in the council before  **it**  happen.

Asato Ichijo, a level B vampire who becomes his 'assistant', meets him at the escort desk off the underground driveway to provide a magnetically encoded tag that, Rido sees, also wedgeson Ichijo's vest. Rido plugs the card into the gate and passes into the long white corridor, while he gives his case to Ichijo.

"Do you know what they want this time?" Rido asks coldly.

Asato takes a glance at the pureblood who is walking beside him, trying to make himself as not affected by the cold aura of the man. He can't blame Rido as he himself also annoyed called for the meeting when he finally got time to visit his newborn grandson. "I don't know," he says after a long pause, his eyes back to the walk in front of him. "But I can guess that they certainly want you to take your father title over as a king, given that Fuyuki-sama has been unable to lead."

The answer from Asato makes sense of disgust in Rido grows. "That bloody old geezers, what of 'no' that not they understand?" he grumbles. "I've told them that I don't have any qualification to be a king. Haruka has."

"Why are you snapped at me? I'm not involved with them, remember?"

"You're as guilty as them because you called me for this meeting when I have told you that I don't want to be disturbed."

"You think you're the only one who hates it here? I'm also annoyed because they called me when I was finally able to see my newborn grandson," Asato replies as he shoves his ID card into the slot to open the door.

"Ah… so your in law has given birth. I always think it's still later."

Asato sighs. "Actually it's still later, but due to a complication, Takuma must born prematurely to save his and his mother's lives."

A small smile oh Rido's lips. "Takuma, hm…"

"Yeah, yeah, speak all you want. I know you like to gloat when you right." He hisses unnerves. "Who would have thought that my son and daughter in-law will prefer name from you than from me."

A smug smile is still seen on Rido's face. "Well, at least it means they still have common sense to choose name other than 'Leiser'. I almost feel sorry for your son, you know? He's named 'Ichigo'. Ichigo Ichijo, it's like something out of a bad pun.

"Just laugh, you know you like doing it," Asato grumbles full of sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, I  **loves**  to laughing at you," Rido admits as he nods.

Asato's eyebrow twitches. "Bastard."

"Be careful, Asato, your stoic face starts to break," taunts Rido playfully.

Asato just gives him his middle finger.

Rido's face becomes serious again. "Okay, stop joking, we're in a serious situation," he says, ignoring Asato's stare that as if to says 'Are you fucking kidding me? It's just you who joking.' "What do you get about  **that**."

"There's still no definite," Asato says with stoic face, but Rido can see the conflict in his eyes. "They're very good, I couldn't find any evidence to bring them down." He then hands him a folder. "This is a copy of the report. Make sure you remember everything before we reach to the conference room. After you read it, destroy it."

Rido sighs. "Is that so." He read twice the letters in the folder. Seeing the spidery lines spell his name starts a high tone ringing in his head. "What does this mean? Why is my name written here?"

"It's seems they want to get you involved in whatever their plan by using any means, I don't know what it is. So, I suggest you to keep cautious."

Rido groans and rubs his temples. "Ah… why does everything become more complicate?"

They pass through another gate and into a fairly crowded corridor. Every now and then there are vampires who bow in greeting, but Rido and Asato never take a glace, and none of them look offended. Asato always cold to anyone except the pureblood vampires, and Rido… well… he's still busy reading whatever in his hands to just nod to greet them back.

"Do you still insist to not tell your siblings?" Asato asks after they enter the corridor to the conference room. "I still think your decision to keep this secret from them is very foolish."

"I can't make them involved, Asato. Not now." Rido says, his eyes still busy with the file in his hand. "They want peace and coexistence between vampires and humans, and at this moment they are busy building the school they want. If they know about this, they will make stupid decision and my attempts to keep them save will be futile."

"But if you don't tell them, they will deem you a traitor."

Rido raises his head. "I don't care," he says, his eyes cold with a strong determination. "I don't care if they regard me as a traitor or if they're going to hate me. If we're success, the vampires will no longer be so arrogant to start another useless war. Haruka will be able to set them together as a king and there will be no rebellion just because they think his ruling is too kind and naive. And then the peace that we always want will come."

Asato smiles a little, though his eyes are still cold. "But if our plan failed, not only the council will have more power than now, but also lead the vampire race to destruction."

Rido pauses, the folder in his hand now blackened and crumbles into dust. "I doubt there will be destruction of the vampire race. Kaname Kuran had done everything to erase the vampire race of this world, but look, we're still here. And he is still regarded as the strongest vampire." He looks at the double door of the conference room. "Now, forget the conversation first. We have damned old geezers to deal with."

Asato stares at Rido's back as the pureblood opens the door. He understands Rido's reasoning of his decision, he doesn't like it but he himself knows that if he's in Rido's position, he will too do the same. He must think of the next step that should be taken if  **it**  fails, because if so, they will have more dangerous enemy than they have now.

They will have crazy, blood thirsty Rido as enemy, and there's no vampires that more terrifying than cruel, cunning, crazy pureblood vampires.

 

* * *

 

While Rido's disturbed by the situation that he's experiencing at this time, the state of Zero also not better than him. Zero's mind is very chaotic with various doubts about the development of his relationship with Rido. He doesn't understand about what happen to him. For first time since he fell into this time, the thought about why he can accept Rido, Haruka, and Juuri, into his life, crosses his mind, meanwhile he couldn't even stood five steps away from Kaname Kuran. Heck, he even accepts Rido as his mate. And the three purebloods know him for a few months, while Kaname and he have been known each other for freaking _four years_. What are their differences with other vampires? Zero's very sure that he still hates vampires, but now he remembers back, he never feels hatred for the three Kurans. Disturbed, annoyed, angry, yes, but he never feels hate to them like he hates other vampires.

It's so confusing.

"Want to talk about it?" Juuri asks, making Zero steps back in surprise with the short gap between them.

Zero blinks. "Talk about what?" he asks.

Juuri's eyes narrowed in skeptic. "Whatever that's bothering you that you forget you're cooking," points Juuri toward wisp of black smoke over the pan.

Zero's eyes widen, quickly he lifts the frying pan and drops it to the sink before spraying the water on it.

"Then?" Juuri asks after saw the smoke faded.

Zero takes a knife to scrape the fish that sticks in the pan. "Then what?"

"What's bothering you?" Juuri asks again, her hand strokes her round belly.

"That's nothing, Juuri."

"There's no way it's nothing if it can bother you like this," insists Juuri. "It's okay, Zero. Be free to let it out."

Zero's silent for a long time, uncertain if he will tell his worry. "Just… oddness that comes into my mind," he begins after a moment silent. He walks to the fridge to pick chicken. "You know, before I fell into this time, I stayed with an ex-hunter, a human girl, and practically lived with a pureblood vampire."

Juuri's eyes widen.

"Is that the vampire who… you know…?" Juuri asks hesitantly as she walks to a chair and sit.

Zero snorts when hear Juuri's question. "I wish. But no, he's not." He sprinkles seasoning on the meat. "But leave that aside. The ex-hunter took me to his house after Kiryuu massacre that led to my  _turning_  by the vampire who attacked us. The incident made my hatred to vampires were getting worse, I'm what the hunter called as… ah… a ticking time bomb that will explode at any time. I hate vampires so much," he glances at Juuri who's gaped. "Even until now."

A gasp heard from her.

Zero turned back to the food that's being make. "Especially the purebloods." He heats the water in the pot. "But, somehow I hate the vampire who's live in the same area as me. Very, more than I hate the vampire who turned me. However, if I remember again, that vampire had never done anything to me other than taunt me to protect the human girl." He plunged the meat into the pan. "And the vampire is a Kuran. I hate him and I don't know why."

There's nothing heard from Juuri.

Zero sighs quietly as the silent envelopes them, but it's not long before Juuri whispers. "Do you… hate us?" Juuri asks, feeling her heart stabbed by an unknown but familiar pain.

Zero bit his inside lip. "No." he hears Juuri sighs. "That's the problem. When I first met you, I didn't feel any hatred that usually I feel to other vampires. Suspicious, yes, but not hate." He turns around, glares at Juuri, conflict raging in his mind. "What makes you and the vampire who  _lived_  with me different? Why I can instantly hate him and consider him my enemy, while I absolutely cannot hate you?! You and him are Kuran, what makes you different than him and other vampires?!"

Zero doesn't like this. Since his intimate relationship whit Rido, his mind and heart are chaotic. He can't think clearly, it's like the time when his sanity as human and hunter disturbed and almost fell into level E. _Kiryuu_ hates all vampires, hunts the vampires. He doesn't want to close with vampires, moreover become a lover for a vampire who same with the vampire that had turned him, who had destroyed him. But… but _Zero_  wants it.  _Zero_  wants the connection, the relationship.  _Zero_  holds compassion to these three pureblood vampire, wants them all to be a family.

 _Zero_ loves Rido, in love with him, but  _Kiryuu_ wants all pureblood vampires destroyed.

Juuri wraps him into her arms tightly. She doesn't know what make him like this, she never seen him this emotional – except when he was raging at Rido for bit him, but she just knew about it from Haruka, after that she just saw him behaving like usual though he was so cold to Rido. Maybe… it's because he buried his feelings for so long and now cannot be stopped, Zero finally lashed out his feelings.

Or maybe… because something else. And Juuri will look into it.

 

* * *

 

"Are you alright?" Rido asks as he sits on the edge of the bed where Zero's lying, stares at his back. He's really surprised when he was found Juuri who panicked when he came home. And when Juuri explained about what happen, he felt like to bang his head to the wall over and over again. He had completely forgotten about side effect of the mating bond for the lesser level mate. Moreover, now the bond between him and Zero has completed, the effect to the mind doubled than previous. The state of Zero's mind was unstable before, and with the side effect of the bond, his state of mind now…

He surprises that Zero's still not entering to insanity yet.

"Hey, Rido." Zero's voice is more broken glass than tinkling bells. "What do you think upon the discovery of impossible things?"

"Skeptic enough." Rido strokes Zero's back gently. "What have you in mind?"

Zero's silent for a moment. "I don't know," Zero comments, his violet eyes stares hollowly to the empty glass and two books on the table next to bed. "I never know. People are so…"

"Mundane?" Rido suggests, and there's a wry curve to his lips. "Odd? Perilous?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of hard to understand." Zero's face still stoics, but there's amuse in his eyes. He feels obscurely comforted. Since he lashed out to Juuri, he's more and more couldn't withhold his emotion and the bad thoughts that crossed in his mind. He wonders if there's actually something wrong with him, or… perhaps he's already beyond help from falling into level E.

Rido stares gently at Zero. He then slides into the bed and wraps Zero into his arms, making the silverette gasps. "Rido, what…?" Zero's question stopped as Rido presses his finger to Zero's lips.

Rido shushes and hug the silverette tighter, his lips kisses the back of Zero's neck in reassurance. "Just relax, Zero. Just feel it. Let me comfort you."

Zero is silent.

"Do you want to tell me?" Rido asks as he feels the body in his arms tenses. He kisses again the back of Zero's neck to make him relax. "How did they die?"

Zero's still silent, doubts and a little hatred begins to flicker again in his heart. He feels the question lodge tight in his chest – dangerous territory.

Rido sighs quietly, he then turns Zero's body to make the silverette faces him. His hand strokes Zero's cheek gently, before kisses him lightly. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Zero bites his lip. His hands reach for Rido's head, feels his soft wavy hair along his palms as he pulls him down to a passionate kiss. Rido slides his mouth to the side, slowly and gently kisses Zero's cheek, face, chin, and then his neck.

"It's blizzard…" Rido pauses as he heard Zero speaks. "I was taking care of my brother who was sick when I feel a very strong vampire aura near our house. When I opened the front door, she was there, stood quietly in the middle of blizzard, looked beautiful like Shirayuki. The vampire was very familiar as my brother and I saw her once before. She stood there crying, when I first saw her, she's also cried, and I confused. I was careless. And that's the moment when she's attacked me, she was suddenly behind me, and she bit me until I was passed out. I don't even know how she slaughtered my family."

Zero doesn't dare to say more – there's such thin line holding him back from telling him every detail and begging him not to let it happen. No good can come of the plea. Maybe the world will implode because she tried to mess with history, or maybe he'll ruin everything and it won't make a damn bit difference.

Or even maybe the difference will more terrible. Instead Shizuka who attacked his family, it's Rido.

Zero shakes his head, trying to scarce the negatives feelings from his mind. But he's not strong enough to keep his mouth shut entirely. "Rido, you have to be careful."

Rido throws a look to him, but he doesn't ask anymore as Zero pulls him down to meet him in a hard, hungry kiss. When Rido pulls away, all Zero can do to blink his way back to some semblance of rational thought. Zero's still too aware of the line of heat where their bodies press together, the board hand at his back sneaking up just under his shirt, the rise and fall of Rido's ribs felt where Zero's legs are wrapped around him when the pureblood nips his neck and chest while his fingers unbutton his shirt. He barely remembers what oxygen is, and Rido's hand is so, so gentle where it rests against his cheek, thumb slipping back and forth over as lips follows to kiss his face.

He just wants to forget, and he knows that he needs Rido to  _forget_. He realizes Rido's locked their eyes as he evaluating. Gauging. Trying to decide if this is okay, if  _more_  might be okay, if this is really what Zero want. And Zero leans back in, kisses Rido hungrily as his answer.

"Take me, Rido," Zero says, and he closes his eyes to surrender to the pleasure that will sweep him.

 

* * *

 

Zero doesn't expect to sleep through that night, but he wakes in the morning to bright sunlight and the sound of chaos on other side of the bedroom door.

"Zero!" yell Haruka, pounding on the door in such a panic that Zero sits instantly up. "Zero! Please wake up! It's urgent!"

Zero quickly climbs out of bed and searching the room for his scattered clothes, before dressed while his heartbeat still ramped up with surprise. He doesn't aware of Rido who sits on the bed in a daze as he runs and opens the door.

"What the hell, Haruka? It's still early," he asks coldly in worry and annoyed.

Haruka paused as he sees Zero's messy appearance, he feels a little guilty about waking him suddenly, but then his eyes widens when he sees Rido sitting on Zero's bed wearing nothing, naked. "Erm… am I interrupting something?" he asks, stunned.

Zero blinks. He follows where Haruka's looking at, before his face burns red after seeing Rido naked. His face is getting redder when the memory of last night looming in his mind. He clears his throat, trying to look normal. "No. You didn't interrupt  **something**."

A smirk tugs on Rido's lips as he hears Zero's reply.

"Now," Zero sighs, trying to ignore Rido who is watching him with laughter in his eyes. "Is there something that I can help you as you woke me up at…" He glances at the clock. "6 a.m."

Haruka jolts back to reality, a panicked expression on his face again. "Oh, yes! It's urgent! Juuri goes into labor!" he shouts.

A moment of silence happens. Zero and Rido look at each other, a shock expression seen clearly on their face. "Why didn't you say that sooner?!" Rido shouts as he quickly climbing out of bed and dresses.

"Son of a bitch!" Zero curses as he takes his box of blood tablets and Bloody Rose. He then glares at Haruka. "And why the fuck are you still here?! You should call a doctor or midwife here, or take Juuri to the hospital!"

Haruka jolts again. "Oh, right!" he yells and runs back to the room where Juuri is.

And a few moments later they hear a painful scream followed by a violent shout of a woman. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME TO SUFFER ALONE IN HERE, HARUKA! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING CUT YOUR DICK WITH A SPOON AND CHOKE IT TO YOUR THROAT!"

"NOOOOOO! PLEASE, I BEG YOU, JUURI! DON'T DO THAT!"

They are silent for long, before they sigh simultaneously. "Idiot," they mutter in unison, and stares at each other for a moment and laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

 

The footsteps resounding in the silence of a Victorian building. There are ten powerful men, several is the councils and a couple of purebloods, go into a hidden room and sits on chairs behind a round table.

"Well, now since we're all here, I believe we can start this little meeting of ours." says a pureblood. He has black shoulder length hair with a few slight gray hairs on the side of his head with few wrinkles on his face and a short beard. With cold face, he looks around him.

A red haired woman tilts her head in curious. "But, Hyuuga-san, Arata-san has not been here yet."

"Really, have you ever seen him on time, Mikazuki-san?" A glasses man snorts, his fingers running in his dark brown hair.

Mikazuki glances at the level B vampire. "Hmph, I'm surprised that you come on time in this meeting, Sugaru-kun," A smirk on her face. "Is your wife kicked you out again? You're so whipped."

Sugaru glares at Mikazuki.

"Really so whipped," says another level B who sits beside Mikazuki, ignoring Sugaru who growls at him.

Hyuuga heeds the both vampires. "So, how your preparations for operation Ancient, Shirabuki?"

Renya Shirabuki, who is chatting with the vampire beside him, turns toward Hyuuga. "Well… there are about more than fifty percent of the level E forces from I wanted to, possibility they're ready and in position in a few weeks. They would ready sooner if it's not because that damn hunters." He says, before he lifts the glass of wine in front of him. "What matter for me now is how to make Rido Kuran get involved."

Sugaru pushes his glasses with his forefinger. "Should it to be Rido Kuran? Why don't you just pick Haruka or Juuri Kuran, who are easier to use?"

Shirabuki turns his head toward the dark haired man. "Because they will make our plans in vain," he simply answered. "Their peaceful codes are foolish. Rido Kuran is the perfect choice to become the one who bind  **him**."

Mikazuki interrupts. "You said that make Kuran-kun involved is the problem," she raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Then, why don't you use your power to control him? You and all of the Shirabuki Clan can control any vampires with your bite, right?"

Shirabuki sighs. "I certainly intended to, and I had bit him to control them since few months ago." He frustrated. "But the problem is, somehow he seemed unfazed. And I have bit him for the second time without him knew to add its strength, but I still cannot control him."

"Maybe it's just because the effect is slow," says a pureblood who is sitting beside Hyuuga. "Kuran is one of oldest pureblood bloodline after all, we don't know how strong the blood is. Maybe your bite is slowing because Kuran blood tried to resist foreign power entering the system."

Shirabuki ponders. "It's possible."

"But if that's right, we will have difficult situation," Hyuuga says. "We don't know when Shirabuki will be able to control Rido Kuran. And before that happens, we cannot start operation Ancient because we need a Kuran to do it."

"I think it will not be much longer," Mikazuki says, making all the attention on her.

"What do you mean, Mikazuki-sama?" A purple haired level B asks.

Mikazuki shrugs. "Well, I heard from a little bird that our resident tall, brunette, handsome pureblood already has a mate." Her eyebrow twitches. "Damn that lucky bastard, to have my handsome prey as mate." She growls.

Hyuuga immediately interferes her grumble. "Is his mate Shizuka Hio?"

Mikazuki casually waves her hand. "Naw, it's not Hio-chan. It's the level D vampire who's staying in Kuran residence."

The outrage happened and some of them even stand in shock. "He mated with a level D?!" roars a level B vampire.

Mikazuki nods her head. "Hm, hm," She hums agreely. "But I don't blame him, though. His mate is unique and beautiful. If I'm in Kuran-kun's place, I will also choose the level D, but of course I will make him my slave."

A shocked expression seen on Shirabuki's face. "I… didn't expect him to…" He then chuckles. "Geez, I don't even know if it's ironic, bizarre, or their tastes are so similar for two people who distaste at each other."

"What do you mean, Shira-kun?" Mikazuki asks.

Shirabuki still chuckles. "It's just… you know, Rido Kuran's fiancé, Shizuka Hio, currently also has a level D as her lover."

They all stunned when they heard him.

"Pft… bwahahahahaha!" Mikazuki is laughing out loud. "Oh my Devil! They both insisted to not lump them with each other but they have the same taste in lover!"

Hyuuga massages his temple, he don't know how to react over this shocking information. "Enough," he orders and making the situation calm again. "Everyone please, we are all here to discuss our planning for the operation Ancient, not to gossiping."

"I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san, but that's so funny to not laugh!" Mikazuki amuses, before she clears her throat. "Okay… so what I mean is how about we use Kuran-kun's mate as distraction? We can kill him and make their blood bond affect Kuran-kun." She says as a grin spread on her lips.

"But if we do that, we will get a crazy Rido Kuran because he lost his mate." Sugaru says.

"Exactly," Mikazuki exclaims. "Kuran-kun will too unstable to resist Shira-kun's controlling power!"

"I understand what you said," Hyuuga mutters in considering. "When Rido Kuran is in unstable state, Shirabuki can control him easily. Plus with Rido Kuran descendent into madness, we will have a very atrocious tool."

Shirabuki's eyebrows furrowed. "There's no vampires that more terrifying than crazy pureblood vampires." He then turns toward Mikazuki with amazed eyes. "Mikazuki, you are indeed a genius!"

Mikazuki grins wider. "You just know?"

Hyuuga nods. "It can be done." He then turns to the other attendees and speak about several other issues in their plan.

Shirabuki smirks. Everything will be easy and interesting.

 

* * *

>   
>  **Emotions come and go and can't be controlled so there's no reason to worry about them. That in the end, people should be judged by their actions since in the end it was actions that defined everyone**
> 
> Nicholas Sparks,  _The Last Song ―_

* * *

 

"Well, it's indeed very interesting," Zero says as his eyes narrowed to the image of a happy family in front of him.

Kaien, who stands leaning to the wall beside Zero, raises his eyebrow. "It's not just interesting, that was a hell of an experience," he mutters without expression.

Rido nods as his eyes narrowed like Zero's. "I'm surprised Haruka didn't die in shock, considering swears and curses that shouted by Juuri in delivery room."

"Oh… he was shocked, okay." Zero chuckles. "I saw him curled up in the corner when Juuri threatened him by saying that she would sawed off his dick, slowly and painfully."

Rido and Kaien winces. "Ugh… don't remind me of that. Though I love to see Haruka suffer, I still feel bad for him as fellow men," Rido says, and followed by Kaien's nod.

Zero laughs loudly, making Juuri and Haruka – who's their attention on their son – turns to him.

"What's wrong with them?" Juuri asks confusingly as her hand correcting her hold on their baby.

Haruka glares at the three men who – according to him – don't know vampirely (bastardisation of 'humanely'). "Don't mind them. They're just happy with the birth of our son," he answers with smile, though inwardly he plans revenge on his brother and two friends.

Juuri giggles. "But… we have a boy, Haruka. So we cannot use 'Yuuki' as his name."

Haruka raises his eyebrow. "Yuuki is an unisex name, Juuri. So it can be a boy's name."

"No!" Juuri pouts. "I'm not going to name this child 'Yuuki'. It's too cute for a boy." She then turns to the three other men who are standing against the wall. "Does anybody have a name for this child?"

Rido put a serious face on. "Shotaro Kuran."

Zero snorts, his hand covers his mouth to stifle a laugh that would come out. Kaien also looks shaking like he's struggling not to laugh. Juuri glares at the three men.

"You bring that name once again, I'll mutilate your 'jewel' with fork." Juuri grumbles in threatening tone, making the three men goes quiet. She then turns to Haruka who curled up laughing, and launches her glare of doom to her husband. "Shut up, Haruka!" she commands coldly.

Haruka is immediately silenced and stand upright. "Yes, madam!" he shouts respectfully.

"Good!" Juuri scoffs as she cradles her son.

Zero leans closer to Rido. "I always think that she has already past her temperament." He whispers in his ear.

Rido shrugs. "That's impossible."

Kaien, who overhears Zero's whisper, cuts in. "Because temperament has became her main emotion."

Haruka stifles his laugh.

Juuri's veins pop.

"GET THE HELL OUT, YOU FOUR!"

 

* * *

 

"I still think that it's a good rescue, Zero," Haruka says, chuckling.

He, with Zero, Rido, and Kaien, currently walk in the middle of bustling city for shopping Juuri's order as their punishment from her, although Kaien also joined because he's going home.

Zero smiles, his hold on Rido's hand tighten. "That's nothing. I once also had a friend that so alike with Juuri, so I'm used to it."

Haruka and Rido stares in horror to the silverette. "There's another who's as temperamental as Juuri?!" they asks incredulously.

Kaien raises an eyebrow. "Idiot," he mutters and gets two glares from the purebloods.

Zero chuckles as he watches his friends. He still wonders what make Kaien change completely in the future, but he damn sure likes this Kaien.

"I'm actually impressed that you know 'Kaname', Zero," Kaien says, seriously. "I thought the name's kept secret from the young hunters by the association?"

"Actually it's just coincidence," Zero says. "Juuri has asked my opinion about names before, and I randomly suggested 'Kaname'." Inside, he sighs.  _'Actually it's not random, the child's name is really Kaname.'_  He thinks. "I don't know why she asked again just now, maybe she's just forget." He adds. "And of course I don't know either that the name of Kuran's ancestor is Kaname." And it make him remembers again of his weird thought about the two Kaname are the same person. But now that he has seen little Kaname's birth, his doubt's gone a bit, just a bit.

Haruka pats Zero's shoulder. "But thanks to that, we could get away from mass executions!" he exclaims as he laughs.

Rido's eyes darken as he sees Haruka embracing Zero's shoulder. Jealousy and hate that has long toned, suddenly appears. He doesn't think. His mind is just filled by various dark whispers. Unconsciously, his hand outstretched, and forcefully pulls Zero from Haruka's embrace to his chest.

Zero, Haruka, and Kaien, are startled by what Rido do.

"Rido…" Zero asks, stunned as he stares at his lover. An aura of killing intent suddenly envelops him and he gasps quietly as he feels his body paralyze.

Fear.

Dread.

**Fright.**

What's happened? Rido almost never makes him this terrified. When that happened, the most is when Rido was too annoyed with the Vampire Council or when he was still obsessed with Juuri…

_**Juuri…** _

He can't be…

…can he?

"Err… brother?" Haruka asks nervously. He also feels his brother's killing intent. Why? Did he do something wrong? He glances and finds Kaien ready to pull out his sword, as if he sets to slash Rido if the pureblood attacks.

An unpleasant silence occurs so long between them. Cold sweats run down on Zero's neck. His instincts are shrieking till his head feels hurt, screaming at him to take Bloody Rose and shoot the vampire who is leaking this killing intent.

A chuckle breaks the tension. They see Rido laughing, Haruka and Kaien take a step back with remaining alertness, while Zero glances at Rido with an expression as if his mate was already insane.

"Rido-niisama?" Haruka asks hesistantly.

Rido sticks his tongue out. "Haruka, you've already have Juuri, don't hook my lover too!" he says playfully.

Haruka's and Kaien's bodies are immediately relaxed as they look at Rido's playful face. "Mou,  _Aniue_! You made me afraid!" Haruka whines and followed by two nods from Kaien. "Who the hell wants hook Zero?! I'm straight, one hundred percent straight, and already have a very beautiful goddess as my wife, thank you!"

Rido raises his eyebrow. "You? Straight? You're kidding, right? Who was the one that running out the street like a madman while wearing Juuri's dress? Who was the one that wore lingerie and seduced Ichijo all over like a first class hooker?"

Haruka's face burns red. "I was drunk, damn it!" he cries in embarrassment, and glares at Kaien who chuckles.

"Oh, I'm so wanna see that," Zero stoically cuts in.

Haruka's face is getting redder. "Zero! Not you too!"

"If I'm not mistaken, Juuri was took one or two pictures for blackmail material." Kaien says with a chuckle, which is greets by a hard punch on his shoulder by Haruka.

Zero amusedly watches Haruka and Kaien quip like old friends. But his amusement is not long lasting as the glow in his eyes fades while he glances warily at Rido who is smiling watches Haruka and Kaien. He is not fooled, Rido is still not back to himself yet, Rido's embrace on his chest tightened till it difficult for him to breathe.

That killing intent… Rido seriously wanted to kill Haruka. There's not possible he let his killing intent out just to fool around.

' _What's happening to you, Rido?'_  Zero worriedly thinks.

Meanwhile Rido hollowly stares at Haruka. It happened again. He winces as he's recalling what just happened. Why did he do that? Haruka will not take Zero from him, he knows and sure of that, so why?

Does he have  _ **fallen**_?

He can feel his hands shaking, his teeth biting his lip tightly till he tastes blood. He doesn't like this feeling, too dark and evil. If it keeps like that, he's afraid that he will hurt Zero one day, and he doesn't want that to happen.

' _And right when I finally have found happiness…'_  he thinks sadly, a melancholy expression briefly on his face before it back to his poker face and making sure nobody caught his conflict.

He doesn't know that Zero has already seen everything.

 

* * *

 

"I heard you got a new toy."

A feminine voice echoes in a quiet Japanese-style room, the voice is soft but also sarcastic. Rido looks at the silver haired woman who sits in front of him. She is what can be called as the personification of thorny rose. At glance, she looks beautiful and gentle, looks fragile, but Rido knows well that she is very far from that characteristics. Beautiful, yes. Gentle and fragile, hell no.

Lucky for her, her face is very much alike with Zero, because Rido is tempted to punch the so-called Pureblood Princess' face.

" _He_ 's not my toy." Rido raises his eyebrow. "And I'm the one who should be asking you that, Shizuka-san."

A mysterious smile tugs on her lips. "'Not toy', hm…? I never thought that I would hear that words from you." Her eyes glint. "Then, 'lover'?"

Rido sips his tea. "It's not your business."

Shizuka Hio covers her mouth with the fan that she's holding as she giggles. "Of course it's my business. I'm your fiancé, after all."

He clicks his tongue. "We got engaged because the councils decided that we're too old to not have partner. Honestly, I really want to kill that old geezers."

A giggle back comes out from Shizuka's mouth. "Wait in line, because you are in fourth row after Serio-san, Shoutou-san, and me."

Rido scoffs and sips his tea again. "I heard a rumor that your lover is a level D. And I know well that the only one that you called 'lover' is the one who you really love." He takes a glance at her. "He's your lover or just your slave?"

Shizuka's eyes narrowed as her body tense in wary. "You have any complaints about that?"

Rido calmly puts his glass. "No."

"Good." Shizuka holds up her folded fan. "Because I'm not sure if I could restrain myself to not kill you if you begin to discriminate. I've heard enough from the councils."

Rido lets out a sigh. "Why would I? It's pointless for me." He leans against the wall, his eyes stare blankly. "The one I  **love** is a level D too, so I have no right to discriminate you about your choice."

Shizuka's eyes widen.

"What? You think I will choose one of the nobles?" Rido says horrifies.

"No, actually I'm surprised by the fact that you could say openly you  _love_  the person. But to answer your question…" She waves her fan. "Isn't that your type?" Shizuka asks amusingly.

Rido sighs. "Yes, if they want to be my mate not because my status and wealth." His fingers are running into his bangs. "Sometimes I hope I born as a level B, or as a human. Being a human looks much easier."

"Hum…" Shizuka covers her mouth with her fan. "Since when are you tolerant of humans? Last time we met, you still hate the race."

"Since I'm tolerant and wanted to know everything about  _him_ ," Rido says plainly.

Shizuka raises her eyebrow. "Woah… it seems you're a kind of person that easily whipped by the one you love. I wish I long knew about this so I can seduce you to be my lover instead and drive you mad," she giggles.

Rido glares at her in distaste.

Shizuka is still giggling. "Hey, how about you bring your not-toy with you next you come here? You see, I feel bad for my little boyfriend here because he keeps locked up with me and doesn't have anyone else beside me to interact with." She says as her fingers gently combing the hair of the silver haired man who lay asleep on her lap. "Ah… though he went out sometimes, but it's not very often."

Rido takes a glance at the man who laying on Shizuka's lap. He can't see the man's face because he's lying back to him, aura of a level D surrounding the man but Rido also can feel something else from him, something that similar with  _him_.

A presence that only the hunters have.

Rido snorts inside. So, Shizuka is also loving an ex-human who used to be a hunter? Whether it's just a coincidence, or ironic that Shizuka and he have similar taste. Moreover, Shizuka's boyfriend is also have silver hair. Rido's eyes narrowed. The similarity is too much, Rido's think as he inspects the man on Shizuka's lap. His height, his body size, and the man is also have silver hair, if it's not for his smell is different, Rido surely have thought – though he doesn't know his face – that the man who lies on Shizuka's lap is Zero.

"Maybe." He drinks the rest of his tea. "Now, about our plan…"

 

* * *

 

"Do you love Rido-niisama?" Juuri asks after she sat on a couch in the lounge.

Zero looks up from the book he reads, and struck by the serious emotion on Juuri's face as she cradles her baby into sleep. Her face is somber, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she waits for his answer.

"Yes," he says finally. He closes his book and dropping to sit next to her on the couch. "Is that okay?"

Juuri nods and suddenly won't look at him, eyes stubbornly staring at her baby in her arm.

"Hey," Zero says, ducking his head lower to try and make eye contact. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Juuri says with a shrug.

Zero raises his eyebrow. "I thought we didn't lie to each other," he says and watches her flinches.

"I know that, but…"

"But what?"

A long silence enveloped them.

"Juuri," he says, gently cajoling.

"You know that the love between the two of you will not work," Juuri says softly, her hold on the baby tightens.

Zero stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you're going to go back to your time, right?"

Zero's silent.

After long no hear any answer from Zero, Juuri becomes agitated. Without thinking twice she embraces him. "Don't go," she mutters and feels Zero's body stiffened. "I saw Rido-niisama is very happy with you. I've never saw him as happy as it is. Before you came, I rarely even saw him laugh and so along with Haruka. I…" Zero feels liquid wets his shoulder. "I'm afraid what will happen to him when you go. He will break." Juuri says, and her voice is high and unsteady. "Please, stay here. Haruka and Rido and I will protect you from anything! We will provide a place for you! We will make sure you will not lack anything!" She looks up, her eyes locking him in an intense gaze. "Please! Please stay here! Don't go!"

Juuri feels hurt when Zero's laughing hard. Is she misjudged him? Is Zero really like that? Juuri knows that her plea seems selfish, but to hear Zero's laughing at her like that…

"Juuri." Zero stops laughing when he saw her face. He smiles as his hand gently strokes her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Juuri's eyes widen. "W-What did you say?"

A grin has seen on Zero's face. "I won't go. I'm not going back to my time. I'm staying. Besides…" A wanton smile on his lips. "Who will tend Kana-chan when you're sick replacing his diaper?"

Juuri smiles at him, a bright and tangible. "Thank you!" she shouts as she glomps him.

Zero's eyes round as he falls with Juuri on top him. "Ju-Juuri! Kaname! Your son! He's still in your arms!"

Juuri jolts. "Oh my!" she cries, immediately back away and tries to calm Kaname who is crying due to squeezed.

Zero chuckles seeing Juuri frantically cradles her son. His instincts then tell him another pureblood's arrival, he turns and found Haruka comes in with a tray of cakes and other foods.

"You're planning to picnic in the room or what?" Zero says, raising his eyebrow.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" Haruka says as he gives Juuri a pie.

 

* * *

 

Zero's silent as he watches his mate asleep, the memory about  _that time_  is bothering him again, and it make him agitated. Rido's face that time makes him worry. He saw that face on Shizuka Hio, he also often saw it on Kaname Kuran's face, and on Rido's face when he still obsessed with Juuri.

He lightly lands his lips on Rido's. He's not the kind person who shows his affection bluntly, but he could do it if he wants. His hand strokes the dark brown hair, slowly combing between his fingers.

Frankly, he doesn't know much about Rido in his time beyond the cursory – beyond the fact from the hunters and the vampires that he's a very dangerous and evil pureblood vampire. But, after he lives with Rido, become his mate, he knows that not of all the rumors is true. Rido is not an evil person, he just hurt in heart, soul, and mentally. The pureblood vampires would become criminally insane if their obsession isn't fulfilled or if their bond mate died, Zero knows well about this. So, he doesn't believe that Rido Kuran is a very evil person.

Like Shizuka Hio.

Oh, he understands her feelings, even though Zero really wants to kill her. During his search for information, he found the reason why Shizuka Hio slaughtered his family; her lover was killed by his parents, and then Kiryuu family slaughtered by the pureblood woman in revenge. And that's when he understood her feelings, but he had already possessed by the darkness of revenge to at least forgive her.

Zero puts his head on Rido's chest, his fingers tracing the pureblood's pale skin. Rido currently feels unsafe. Zero's eyebrows furrowed. Why does Rido not believe him? Zero will never leave Rido, he is happy with the pureblood who is his  _lover_. Does Rido understand his rare trust that given by him? Zero has never been a social person, he rarely close to anyone, but once there are people he considers close, Zero will give his trust to that person, just as he gave his trust to Yuuki though he should her shield and suffer at Kaname's hand.

He raises his head, his eyes meet his mismatched red and blue eyes. He cups Rido's face, brushing back and forth his cheek. He has decided that he wouldn't wear his mask in front of Rido, and he will be honest to himself, if it's going to make Rido believes him.

"Rido," he murmurs as he nuzzles his head on the pureblood's neck. "Do you want to tell me about what happened to you the day after Kaname's birth?"

The air keeps still. Zero could feel Rido's body stiffens. Inside, he sighs in disappointed, Rido still doesn't trust him…

"I don't know."

…or he does?

Zero stares at Rido with wide eyes.

Rido is brushing Zero's head, worry and fear tangible on his face. "I don't know what happened to me. When I saw Haruka embraced your shoulder, suddenly everything was black, all I knew was anger." He whispers so softly to Zero almost didn't hear him. "I always tell myself that I have you completely, that you will never leave me. But, my mind is always whispering something else. What if you get bored with me? What if I'm not enough for you anymore? What if you find someone else and leave me? What if…"

His speak stopped as a pair of lips presses on his lips. He opens his mouth, letting Zero's tongue slip into his mouth. He feels the silverette's body heavy on him. Their kiss is needy and hard and hungry.

They kissed for a long time, before Zero finally pulls away. "Listen to me, Rido." He bites and traces the pureblood's lip. "I choose you. You choose me. When I say that I will never leave you, I'm serious." He reaches Rido's hand and pressed the palm on his chest where his heart is. A sad smile tugs on his lips. "I give you my body." He kisses his lover again. "I give you my soul." He uses Rido's nails to incise wound on his neck, feels his blood flowing slowly. "I give you my blood." He gently strokes Rido's face. "And more importantly, I give my heart to you."

Rido's eyes widen as he watches tears running down on his lover's face.

"I love you, Rido," Zero whispers, letting the tears flow freely. "I really love you till everything feels hurt. Even my feelings for Yuuki – the girl I loved – were not like this." He leans down and presses their forehead together. He closes his eyes tightly. "Honestly, I wanted to hate you for making me feels like this. But… I can't." He kisses his mate again. "My heart is hurt to know that you don't trust me. My soul is trembling because you doubting my feelings for you." He opens his eyes, his face wet with tears. "What should I do to get your trust, Rido? Please tell me."

Rido is still, his hand moves slowly to wipe the tears on his mate's face. Guilt and relief mixes in his heart. He has vowed to make Zero happy, but what did he do?! He makes his lover crying!

"Touch me, Rido." Zero's whisper makes him startled. "Touch me. Mark me as yours. Touch me as much as you want, if it makes you believe in my feeling. Mark me, again and again, strengthen our blood bond if it makes you feel assured that I will never leave you."

Rido's breath rumbles. He can feel the beast inside him arises, cannot wait to mark his mate with the strongest blood bond. He tries to control himself as he doesn't want to hurt Zero.

Zero smiles when he saw Rido's face. When the first time he saw the beast, he was very terrified. But now, he wants to see it. Inwardly he chuckles, he never think that he is a masochist. But he should have realized as he chose to always with Yuuki before, though it made him suffer.

He wants to be dominated. He wants the beast inside his mate dominates him. He wants the beast to mark him, to make sure that he will never leave Rido.

Oh, God… how much he has fallen for Rido.

He's not struggling, he doesn't fight as Rido pinned him to the bed. He lets Rido bites his neck, letting the beast drinks his blood and marking him. He lets himself to drift in the heat of passion, he doesn't care anything except Rido. He smiles contently as the pureblood enters him, takes him hard and rough.

He doesn't care anything. He just cares about the mixed feelings between them, and it's enough for him.

Rido's laugh lightens his heart. Zero laughs as he moves, laughs against Rido's lips as he kisses him. The laughter tapers off into a gasp as Rido presses against him in all the right places, and the world is as right as it can be. He's happy, Rido's happy. He wishes that this moment will never be taken from him. They finally happy and it's enough.

Little do Zero know that the God doesn't hear his wish, or if He hears it He doesn't plan to grant it, because his happiness will be quickly taken from him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit spoiler from Vampire Knight manga chapter 62.

 

 

The floorboards creak invitingly as he steps through the door and into a bar in Hunter Association territory. Noises of dozens of conversations are crowding in his ears. He ignores the stares and whispers from the other patrons, and keep walks across the room straight to the stools near the bar. A song from the jukebox is lulling softly in his ears, calm and full of nostalgia.

His eyes drift across to a blonde who is sitting on a stool. Kaien Cross, The Vampire Without Fangs, sits on a chair with a dark haired teenager that is very familiar to him.

Touga Yagari.

Zero shakes himself, trying to rid the longing for his teacher. He put his stoic face back as he approaches the bar and climbs onto the stool near Kaien.

"Zero," Kaien says as he nods to greeting the silverette.

Zero flinches when he sees Yagari glaring at him, the glare is full of hatred and scorn. "What a vampire doing here?" Yagari asks, his hand is gripping his shotgun tightly.

Kaien spread his hand, preventing him from shooting Zero. "Please, stay down. He is our friend."

Yagari scoffs. "You mean  **your**  friend?" He lit the cigarette he bites. "I don't have a friend who is bloodsucker."

Zero's hand grips his own sleeve as he grimaces. It hurts, he knows that Yagari dislike – heck, you can say 'hate' – the vampires, but to watch his scorn and hears his hatred to him… it's very hurt.

"You're okay?" Kaien asks, concerned by the hurt in the silverette's eyes. "I'm sorry about Yagari. You know well that every hunter hate the vampires as you are a hunter too."

Zero nods, while Yagari jerks in surprise. "He is a hunter?" Yagari asks in disbelief.

Kaien knows better to keep the truth about Zero is an ex-human. "Yes, he is. You know the reason why I haven't changed a bit though I've lived so long." Yagari nods. "Zero is more or less same as me." Zero is the one who startles this time as he hears Kaien's lie. "He have vampire genetic more higher than me, and because of that he feels like a vampire to the hunters and the vampires."

' _Like hell he will believe that crap,'_  Zero thinks as he sweatdrops.

Yagari doesn't believe on Kaien's explanation, but he can't find any hole from the explanation, so he nods to accept it.

' _Oh, thank you, Kaien!'_  Zero cheers inside. He doesn't want Yagari to try to kill him. Knowing that his teacher hates him is painful enough, but to know that Yagari tries to kill him…

"Sorry about earlier," Yagari says roughly and blowing cigarette smoke. "Touga Yagari," he says briefly as he extends his hand.

Zero is accepting his handshake and swallowing past a brand new lump in his throat. "Zero."

Yagari raises an eyebrow. "No last name?"

Zero bows his head for a second, before he put a little smile. "I don't think the association will appreciate if I mention my family name."

Yagari pauses as he inspects the silver haired. "Hm, you're interesting," he says, before he laughs. "I like this guy, Cross!" He then turns his head to the bartender. "Hey, Bill! I want a glass for Cross' friend!"

Bill smiled. "Okay, bos!" he shouts as he does a mocked respect. "But take it yourself!"

"What?!" Yagari says. "There's no service?!"

Bill raises his eyebrow. "No service for the guy who still have debt to me."

Yagari clicks his tongue. "Tch, you become more and more smartass everyday, Bill!" he says, before he gets out from the stool and walks towards Bill.

Kaien sighs as he saw the bipolar side of Yagari. "Then, Zero, tell me what made you come here." he asks, and see Zero's startle look. "Don't be surprise. You wouldn't set your foot in association's territory if you have no reason." He swallows his drink. "But first, I want to ask something."

Zero blinks. "What?"

"I heard from Juuri that you choose not to back to your time." Kaien stares deeply to Zero's eyes. "Are you sure with your decision?"

Zero nods his head. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Kaien stares at Zero for the last time, before he deems enough. "Good." He lifts his glass. "I'm not mood to hear Juuri's whine if you back home." He gulps his drink till it empty. "Now, tell me your intention to come here."

Zero props his hand to his chin. "I have a request."

Kaien puts his glass on the counter. "If your request is still possible for me to do."

Zero chuckles hollowly. "Yeah, I'm sure you can do it." He then leans closer to Kaien. "Few years in the future there will be an order from association to Tsukasa and Reina Kiryuu. The order is to obliterate the level Es in Hio Clan's territory," he whispers and sees Kaien's eyes widen. "I want you to stop them from accept the order, whatever situation and condition by using any means."

Kaien sits still.

"Can you do it?" Zero asks, concerned by his lack of response.

The blonde hunter lets out a sigh. "It can be done, but it will difficult. The Kiryuus are famous for their stubbornness. Once they receive an order, they will do it." He strokes his chin. "I'm not that close with the Kiryuus, but Yagari is a good friend of Reina Kiryuu, maybe I can make Yagari persuade Reina to turn down the order."

Zero sighs in relief. "Good," he murmurs, barely cares the trembling in his voice. "That's good."

 

* * *

 

> _" **To judge a man by his weakest link or deed is like judging the power of the ocean by one wave."**_
> 
> ― Elvis Presley

* * *

 

He can feel it. A shiver is running on his body as he thinks. He can feel the power of his bite worms in Rido Kuran's veins slowly, and he is very sure that only a matter of time until it controlling the brunette pureblood. Originally he comes here to kill Rido's lover, but apparently it's not needed anymore because he now feels his controlling power begins to move.

Without a sound he set down along the ledge of the cliff where the target for this operation is. He lifts his head and sees a cave that lies across the valley before him. The Kuran Clan did a good job at hiding this cave, they have been searching for this place for decades, if not because they felt a powerful energy from this place a few months ago, they might be still searching.

The place where the strongest pureblood, the ancestor of Kuran Clan, Kaname Kuran, currently lay asleep.

He smirks widely as he watches many blood red eyes glowing in the dark. They are enough to stall for time. Kuran Clan is one of the strongest vampire clan, but how much strong they are, it's not possible to handle hundreds of level E in a matter of minutes.

And it is enough for him.

 

* * *

 

"Shush… you're a good boy, Kaname," Zero says softly as he cradles Kaname that slowly stop crying.

Juuri, who is sitting beside Zero, pouts to the silverette. "Why is he always stopped crying if you held?"

Zero just chuckles to saw her jealous face.

"Maybe, Kaname just more like Zero than you," Haruka teases, stroking his baby's head. "Looks like Rido will have a rival!"

Juuri puffs out her cheeks. "I'm his mother…" she mutters. "Indeed, I don't have any experience on caring a baby, but still…"

"Juuri, you're not at fault," Zero says gently, his finger is stroking Kaname's cheek. "You're a new mom, it's natural if you have any difficulty on caring a baby." He chuckles as he watches Kaname yawns. "I used to take care of my parents' friend's babies, so I'm experienced enough to know this baby's wants."

Juuri, Haruka, and Zero, laugh when Kaname scrunches his face. "Oh gosh, look! No way, he made such a weird face just now!" Juuri said happily. "Aah… it's a waste of his good looks."

"Just like you, Juuri," Haruka adds and chuckles when Juuri glared at him.

Zero gives the sleeping Kaname back to Juuri. "But, he's still a good boy, right?" he asks as he smiles.

A wide, happy smile radiates on Haruka's and Juuri's face. "Of course he is!" Juuri exclaims.

A chuckle is heard from the door. Zero turns his head and smiles when he finds Rido stands leaning the doorway. "Maybe it's a good thing after all," Rido says, his lips curved into a smile. "To give a birth to a new life, with all the hidden promises, the happiness, and the unknown factor that comes with it. Considering the current situation."

Juuri lets out a giggle. "Would you like to hold him in your arms, huh, 'uncle' Rido?" she asks teasingly.

Haruka and Zero chuckle with the image that suddenly appears in their mind.

Rido raises his eyebrow. "Sure," he replies, making Haruka and Zero stops laughing.

"No way…" Haruka murmurs in shock.

"Is the world going to end?" Zero asks in amazement.

Rido glares at the two. "What's wrong with me holding my own nephew?"

"Don't mind them," Juuri says as she giggles. "They just like to tease you, you know that, right?"

A smirk spreads on Rido's lips. "Oh, yeah. Zero loves to  **tease**  me, especially when we're on the bed." He chuckles, his hand holding the baby who fell in slumber.

Zero's face suddenly flushes. "Hey! There's a baby in here!" he shouts in embarrassment.

Rido raises an eyebrow. "And the baby is asleep, he wouldn't hear anything."

Zero's face becomes like a tomato.

"Oh my God, too much information. I don't need to know what you do in your bedroom." Haruka says as his hands close his ears.

Zero glares at Haruka, as Rido laughs loudly.

Suddenly Rido feels something wet his hand. He looks down and sees water dripping out from the baby's blanket. Haruka laughs hard to see it.

Zero who saw it immediately turns toward Juuri. "Juuri?" he asks as he raises his eyebrow.

Juuri's face flushes. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" she said, her hand covers his mouth in embarrassment. "I thought it would still be fine, but…"

Zero sighs. "I will change his diaper," he says as he moves from his chair to take Kaname from Rido.

But Rido pushes Zero back to his chair. "It's okay, just let me changes his diaper," he says with smile. "I'm very good at it, considering I have experience taking care of my little brother and little sister," he continues teasingly, glancing at the red-faced Juuri and Haruka.

"Brother, please! Don't embarrass me again!" Haruka whines.

Zero blinks his eyes. "But, Rido…!"

"Let's get you all cleaned up, Kaname!" Rido sings happily. He turns and walks to the door. "And I'll also get changed out of my shirt which you got all wet."

Zero, Haruka, and Juuri, stares blankly at Rido's back. They look at each other for a moment before unknowingly thinking of the same thing.

' _I don't believe it! Rido is a doting uncle!'_

 

* * *

 

There's a shadow races across the trees, behind it there's many of shadows that seems like chasing the first shadow. The moonlight reflects on the strands of blonde hair, revealing a little the face of the first shadow.

Kaien Cross pulls out his sword, slashing the nocturnal creatures who are stand his way. His legs keeps running with steady pace tirelessly. Panic, worry, and fear, mixes in his heart and mind. He grits his teeth, wishing his legs can run faster than this. His mind screams.

When he heard about the strange movement of vampires in the northern region, initially he thought it was just because of a few level Es, so when he saw hundreds of vampires running wildly towards the Kuran Clan territory, he immediately get a very bad feeling. He must warn the Kurans!

' _I hope I'm not too late! Please, hang on! Haruka, Juuri, Rido, Zero!'_

 

* * *

 

If only he have an ability to fly, the operation will smooth and faster. But unfortunately, he doesn't have, so he uses another alternative to get the other side.

"It's time," he says, before he runs towards the valley followed by dozens of level Es in tow. Their number are just enough for him to be used as a foothold to cross the valley. He doesn't care about them, after all they are just a tool. The advantage of level Es, they are become tools that have no feelings or minds. In other words, they are dangerous weapons that know no fear.

He sets foot onto the back of a level E to other level E, drifting across the valley. He watches with a slight interest as so many reddish orange pillars shooting up from the valley. They're lava. He whistles in amazement as he sees the pillars of lava snaking and burning the level Es. He expertly evades a pillar of lava that shooting up from underneath him. He sets his foot firmly on a level E, before jumping over towards the other side, and lands with his feet in the mouth of the cave.

"Hm? That's it?" He steps in to the cave with a bored face, ignoring the scream and pained cry from the level E that trapped in the lava pillars behind him. "I'm not so impressed, lava pillars indeed creative but not challenging." He dusts off some stray ash and dirt that have managed to touch him. "But, I can't complain. If it continues like this, the mission will be easier."

" _ **Hey, Shira-kun, how things in your place?"**_

His eyebrows twitches in annoyed when a woman's voice come into his mind. "Mikazuki, I told you to not casually get into my mind."

" _ **But, Shira-kun, I'm not getting into your mind. This is telepathy. Telepathy is different from Mind Link."**_

He sighs. "I have entered the cave where the tomb is," he says to change the subject. "You? How about you?"

" _ **I managed to infiltrate in, and currently disguising as a maid. You know, the design for the maid uniform in here is very cute, maybe I will use this design for the servants in my house."**_

"Mikazuki, focus."

" _ **You're not fun."**_ Shirabuki's fingers presses his forehead, he could see Mikazuki pouts from her voice.  _ **"Okay, Sugaru is currently arranging the level Es and waiting for a sign. And Arata is now trailing Kuran-kun. I heard you feel your manipulation power has started to move, so we thought killing the level D is not necessary anymore."**_

"Yeah, my controlling power begins to move. Tell Arata to keep Rido Kuran busy and make his mind off guard so I could use Puppeteer."

" _ **Roger, Shira-kun. Oh, I have information that's very interesting."**_

Shirabuki walks sideways to evade stalagmites that blocking the way. "What is it?"

" _ **Kuran-kun's level D is a Vanator."**_

Shirabuki's eyes widen. "Seriously? You're kidding, right?" he asks in disbelief. Vanator is the name for ex-human vampires who were used to be a vampire hunter. And the Vanators are very rare and usually it's because they're die after changed into an ex-human, either by suicide or immediately killed by their fellow hunters. He himself has never seen a Vanator before, but he heard that the Vanators still have the power that they once had when they were a hunter.

It's very inconvenient, if there's a chance he have to deal with Rido's lover. Not that he thought he will lose against the level D, but still it's very troublesome, he's not sure if he will not get out without any damage if he has to fight with him. Fortunately, the Vanators are no longer able to use anti-vampire weapons (well, according to the book). Just to imagine they – especially the level E ones, the Vanators without any common sense, feelings, or fear – have vampire power and could use anti-vampire weapons already makes him shudder.

" _ **Nope. And not only that, his physical characteristic is similar to Hio."**_

Shirabuki speechless. A Vanator with physical characteristic that similar with Hio. There's only one hunter clan that fits with the characteristics.

"You mean that Rido's lover is a Kiryuu?!" he shouts in shock, cold sweats running down his skin. It's impossible! Usually when a hunter turned into a vampire, there will be a record written in Vampire Council's and Hunter Association's Archive to track their movements and situations, so this is very surprising to him because there's no record of one of the Kiryuu has turned into a vampire in this generation and the previous five generations. "Are you sure, Mikazuki?!" he asks.

" _ **Yep, I'm 100% sure. His physical characteristics are very unique and exotic just like Hio. If it's not because I could feel aura of level D from him, I would definitely think Hio-chan secretly have an illegitimate child."**_

Shirabuki's eyebrows furrow. A Vanator with Kiryuu's blood, it's a very dangerous composite. Kiryuu Clan is the oldest and strongest of hunter clans, though almost extinct because of the New Order war. The only clan that still has untainted blood of 'The Parent', the pureblood vampire who gave blood and power of hunter to the humans, inside their veins. The power of a Kiryuu equivalent to a level B vampire and without anti-vampire weapons, they still have power that on par with high level C vampire. And now Mikazuki said that Rido's lover is a vampire – though just an ex-human – that was a hunter and not just a hunter but a Kiryuu, it's sounded like a fate's joke, a very bad one. He used to read his grandfather's journal about Vanator, according to the journal his grandfather had fought against a level E Vanator. His grandfather won, but not without injury, and he himself saw the scar that runs from his grandfather's shoulder to the waist from a portrait that his father had showed to him.

Shirabuki feels chill. And the level E who fought with his grandfather was a level E Vanator from an ordinary hunter family and was ranked fifth in the list of strongest hunter at that moment, that level E could give his grandfather a scar that couldn't fade. And now he knows that Rido's lover is a Kiryuu, the clan that it's members are always included in the top 3 on the list of the strongest hunter, to imagine a person with Kiyuu's blood become a level D Vanator…

"Mikazuki."

" _ **Yeah?"**_

"Whatever happens in the future, don't fight against the level D."

" _ **Eh? Why? I know they said that the Vanators are strong, but they still can not comparable with the purebloods."**_

"If that's just an ordinary hunter, you might win easily." Shirabuki's mind begins to make plans to trap the level D. He must kill the Kiryuu now, or they will be very troublesome in the future. "Anyway, hear my command, okay? Don't fight with him, except if it's the last thing you have to do. Though he just a level D, he still a Kiryuu, you can not comparable with him. You're maybe one of the elders, but your clan's pureblood blood and status is new."

"… _ **Okay, I will avoid the level D. Just from your voice alone I can feel that you think he is equal or stronger than me."**_

Shirabuki chuckles softly. "Oh, you don't know, Mikazuki. You don't know."

 

* * *

 

Rido pushes the door open to the nursery, smiling as he hears the baby's cooing. He laid the baby down on the table near the cradle, before removing the coat he wears. His eyes stares in disgust at the wet coat sleeve, he was indeed had experience in tending baby, but that doesn't mean he likes changing diapers. He then throws his coat into the basket, before he moves his attention back to the baby.

"Okay, little brat, it's time to change your nappy," he says as he unwraps the first shirt that was bundled Kaname. He is unhooking the safety pin and letting the second shirt to fall. And at that moment, the baby decides it's time to pee again.

"Shit!" Rido curses under his breath as he jerks back reflexively to avoid pee, making the baby's pee wet the table and dripping on the carpet. "Hey, look what you did! You wet the carpet!" Rido says. Kaname stopped peeing and makes sounds like cute giggles. Rido glares at the baby, before he leans closer, looming over the infant. He softly pinches the baby's cheeks and playfully stretches them.

"Yeah, go ahead, laugh," he says to the baby with a sly smile. "I'll make sure you laugh so hard you don't want to anymore."

His fingers tickle Kaname's stomach, making the baby kicks a little and laughs and giggles. Rido continues tickling and now enjoying the sight of the baby laughing, giggling and wriggling on the table. He smiles, his hands stop tickling the baby's stomach before resuming his task. He put a little powder on the baby's butt and the baby's 'little guy'. Then he put on the diaper and wrapping the blanket around the baby.

"You know, little guy," Rido says as he lifts Kaname into his arm. "You're like a miracle. You're like a little bundle of joy in the darkness." He kisses the baby's forehead, stroking his head with utmost care, making the baby asleep. "I don't want that light faded, so…" His gentle look sharpened, he turns his head slowly toward the ceiling. "…I will protect you."

"I don't know who you are, but…" Rido continues, his gaze becomes cold and looks vicious. Dark aura encircles him, swaying like a living shadow. "Infiltrate the clan territory with a killing intent, it's a challenge of war."

A chuckle echoes around the room, Rido sees a black wind spins like a black hole at the ceiling. The wind is slowly thinning until it become more like a human figure. Though Rido still can not clearly see the shadow he could see a wide, evil grin spread out like a Cheshire cat's smile, complete with white teeth and fangs.

"As expected from you, Rido, you could sense my presence so fast." The shadow speaks and the voice sounds like in a cave, echoing and haunting. "After saw you spoiling that baby, I thought you become a stupid weakling like your siblings, it turns out I was wrong."

Rido glares deeply at the pair of silver eyes as he pushes his killing intent to the shadow that currently stands upside down hanging on the ceiling. "So, you're the elders' dog now?" he growls, his hand that's not holding Kaname clenches. "You really make me disappointed," The smirk on the shadow face looks more feral. "Arata Seiji."

 

* * *

 

Laughter echoes in the room as Haruka tells Zero about his past. "And you know what Juuri did to Kaien? She kicked him in the face while yelling 'Take that! Pureblood kick of doom!'. If only I had a camera with me, I would have taken so many pictures of his face that time!" Haruka laughs loudly.

"Haruka!" Juuri yells in embarrassment.

Zero chuckles as an image of the story he heard crossing in his mind. Oh my God! If only he's there when it happened! He can not wait to laugh out loud right in front Kaien when he meets the blonde!

Zero's eyes glance at the door, he becomes agitated when he saw Rido doesn't come back yet. "He's late."

"Who?" Juuri blinks. "Oh, you mean Rido? On second thought… yeah, he's late."

"Maybe he's just playing with Kaname," Haruka jokes. "You saw his expression before, right? Rido the doting uncle!" he continues, laughing loudly.

Juuri and Zero let out a chuckle remembering Rido's face while holding Kaname earlier. "But I still worry," Zero says as he rises from his chair. "I'll look him, maybe Kaname was crying and Rido has a trouble in changing his diaper because of that. You know how Kaname is when he's crying, right?"

Haruka laughs. "Hey, Zero! Make sure you take a picture of his face when Kaname peed at him!" he says, evading a smack from Juuri who is also laughing.

Zero chuckles as he closed the door.

As they see the door completely closed, Haruka's and Juuri's happy face fades into a serious look. Their eyes narrowed. They turns towards the window, scanning closely the silhouette of the rustling trees and grasses that blown by the wind. "You feel that, Juuri?" Haruka asks.

Juuri nods. "Yeah. Two purebloods, one level B, and so many level C, D, and E, I don't know exactly how many of them and I'm not sure either where the purebloods are."

"Do you have Artemis on you?"

"Always."

"Good." The squealing sounds are heard, bats and so many bats emerging from Haruka's body. "Try to finish them before Zero back. I'm sure Rido also has already felt their presence, and waiting to give Kaname to Zero first before he will do something."

A feral smile has seen on Juuri's face, her eyes are glowing red. "In three, Haruka?"

Haruka nods. "One."

"Two," Juuri continues, the Artemis in her hand changes into a big scythe.

"Three!" they shout in unison, and they lost into the darkness of the night.

 

* * *

 

Zero walks down the corridor, his eyes staring at the square stone structures that adorned the wall. A sigh out of his mouth, his instincts have been screaming and he doesn't know what caused it. He feels pureblood, many purebloods, but he sets aside it because he was thinking it's just the Kuran. His instincts feel overdrive, he feels so many vampires in here, and he doesn't know if he should do something or not, because these days there are many servants in this manor who are preparing a Baby Shower for Kaname.

He's drifting down in the corridor toward the nursery when suddenly an uneasy feeling jolted him.  _'It's odd,'_  he thinks as he looking around him. He strains to listen. The house seems utterly still.  _'Where are the servants?'_  he asks inside. Just an hour ago he saw the servants loitered, but now he realizes this place is so quite, suspiciously silent, and feels empty.

His hand slides in to his jacket, his fingers creeping on his Bloody Rose and gripping it tightly as he turns at the section. His eyes widen when he sees a lot of clothes scattered on the floor.

What…

He falls on one of his knees to check out one of the scattered clothes. His eyes narrow when sand falling as he lifts the clothes.

This is not ordinary sand. He touches the sand, and he bites his mouth to muffle the gasp that coming out of his mouth. The texture, the roughness, the weight, the color, he knows this sand. He always saw it when he did his job as a hunter.

This sand is vampire dust, the dead vampires.

What's going on in here?

He looks around. There's so much sand, and by the kind of clothes that scattered in here, he can safely assume that all of the sand is the servants who work in the Kuran manor. He pulls the trigger slowly, trying not to make any noises. He walks silently and flinches when his instincts screams loudly.

He has to go to Kaname's room now. He is concerned with what is happening.

He walks quickly toward Kaname's room, carefully and warily. He is sure now that his instincts scream not because the servants and the Kuran, but because there are intruders. The problem is whether the purebloods that he felt is just the Kuran, or there are another pureblood in this mansion.

He flinches as his eyes suddenly become red when blood scent piercing his nose. The scent of blood is so strong that she feels dizzy and nauseous. Moreover he is very familiar with this scent. He stares at the nursery door with wide eyes. Anxiety, fear, mingles into one feeling. His trembling hand reaches for the door, turning the knob to open it. The scent is more stronger and the red in his eyes become more darker when the door opens, and he doesn't know what else he should feel the moment when he saw inside the room.

Blood.

So many blood stained the wall and the floor like a wide abstract painting.

And this is not just any blood. This is pureblood blood. And the scent is so familiar to him because this blood is the one that he drank during the last few months.

This is his mate's blood.

This is Rido's.

 

 


End file.
